Un Amor Diabólico
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - Riuzaky Sakuno es una chica de 16 años de edad, su vida cambiara por completo cuando se adentre en un mundo lleno de misterio, cuando conozca a once chicos que son hermanos aunque no lo parezcan... tendra que descubrir el amor en un mundo lleno de misterio, en un mundo de vampiros tendra que vivir y encontrar a su amor verdadero...
1. Academia

**N/A**

**Espero me acompañen en esta nueva historia.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

**Cabe destacar: me costo demasiado elegir la pareja en esta historia de vampiros para Saku pero al final me decidi por alguien muy especial al menos para mi, en esta historia mostrare a una Sakuno un tanto bipolar, la verdad es que pondre a todos los personajes del anime que se relacionaran con ella, no logre resistirme a eso, sera universo alterno, espero me apoyen y les guste lo que escribire. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, llorare por eso.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Riuzaky Sakuno es una chica de 16 años de edad, asiste a la escuela secundaria como cualquier persona normal pero eso cambiara cuando debido a sus padres tenga que asistir a la academia Hiotey durante la noche donde conocera a los chicos más guapos que haya imaginado que son familiares aunque no lo parecen, su vida cambiara por completo cuando se adentre en un mundo lleno de misterio, descubrira secretos de su pasado y demasiadas cosas, tendra que elegir a su amor en ese mundo lleno de vampiros que buscan beber su sangre y atarla a ellos para siempre... tendra que tomar decisiones drásticas, tendra que armarse de valor para encontrar el amor verdadero entre vampiros...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Academia**

Se levanto con calma de la cama, no podía creer que asitiría a la academia Hiotey, no lograba entender como es que sus padres la habían cambiado de institución sin decirle nada, aún recordaba esos paseos con sus compañeras, no quería ir a ningún otro lado, estaba bien en su escuela pero sus padres no pensaban lo mismo por eso la habían cambiado y para el colmo en un turno nocturno, no entendía porque pero no iba a preguntar, camino hasta donde su maletín pero antes se detuvo en el espejo a observarse con cuidado.

Su uniforme consistía en una falda demasiado corta de color azul con franjas delgadas rojas, estaba muy por encima de las rodillas, usaba unas medias algo largas que llegaban arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas largas y torneadas debido al tenis que practicaba, usaba una blusa blanca que llegaba un poco más allá de sus codos, encima de esta un suéter de color blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas, su cintura pequeña y sus pechos grandes para su edad, se llamaba Riuzaky Sakuno y contaba con 16 años, era una chica de cabello cobrizo y de ojos rojizos que hipnotizaban, su tez era blanca similiar a la leche, era dulce, un tanto tímida pero fuerte cuando se lo proponía, era la presa perfecta en pocas palabras.

Ato su cabello en una coleta alta para tomar su maletín además de su saco que no le gustaba demasiado, era de color azul marino y no lo usaría la menos el día de hoy, se coloco correctamente la corbata roja para suspirar, estaba lista, camino para salir de su habitación, eran las 5:30 de la tarde y la escuela comenzaba a las 6:00 en punto, sería algo cansado pero no podía quejarse en lo absoluto, salio de su casa abordando el automóvil que la llevaría a su destino, se acomodo en el asiento con cuidado observando que este emprendía su marcha, le dolía un poco la cabeza, la verdad desde que se había enterado que asistiría a esa academia le dolía la cabeza y tenía pesadillas, no les había dicho nada a sus padres para no preocuparlos pero se estaba arrepintiendo en este momento.

* * *

- ¿Piensas dormir todo el día? - pregunto un chico de cabello peliplateado y de ojos marrones además de tez blanca, el chico miro a su compañero que solo observo la cruz que siempre usaba su hermano en el cuello - ¿Qué quieres Ootori? - pregunto su hermano con una mueca de cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos de nueva cuenta, él que lo había llamado era Ootori un chico de 17 años de edad, hermano menor de Ryou un chico de cabello marrón o castaño y de ojos púrpura, contaba con 18 años de edad, era alguien callado, siempre dormía, inteligente y bueno en lo que se propinía a diferencia de Ooroti quien era alguien inteligente, conversador pero no bueno en todo, siempre se rendía fácilmente y por esa misma razón siempre estaba detrás de Shishido desde que era un niño.

- Es hora de ir a la escuela, nuestro hermano nos espera - contesto Ootori tomandolo de la mano para que se levantara pero Shishido de un manotazo la aparto mientras se levantaba - No pienso ir a la escuela con ese narcisista - señalo mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación - Te vere allá entonces - murmuro al aire al ver que su hermano ya no se encontraba, suspiro un poco, odiaba a veces la manera de ser de él, siempre demostraba seguridad y él siempre deseaba esa seguridad porque no quería vivir a la sombra de su hermano mayor.

- Tardas demasiado, Ore-sama no espera - volteo la cabeza observando a su hermano mayor de 18 años, de nombre Keigo, no tenían los mismos apellidos pero eran hermanos de sangre por parte de su padre, sus madres eran diferentes además aún tenía más hermanos pero Ryou y Keigo eran sus hermanos-hermanos, al menos así les habían dicho, su hermano era un chico de cabello gris y ojos negros que en ocasiones dejaban verse azules, pocas eran las ocasiones, debajo del ojo derecho tenía un lunar lo cual lo caracterizaba sobre manera, este era un narcisista, demasiado orgulloso, se creía el rey del mundo y siempre lo demostraba con acciones egoístas.

- Lo siento - se disculpo el menos haciendo una leve reverencia para salir detrás de su hermano cerrando la puerta detrás de si para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo de la gran mansión - Tardan demasiado - ambos miraron a un chico de cabello verde oscuro con negro que estaba recargado en la pared, sus ojos eran dorados, un poco más pequeño de estatura, su nombre era Ryoma, era su hermano pero de diferente madre - Eso no te incumbe - contesto Atobe comenzando a andar notando el instinto de asesino de Ryoma quien tan solo se controlo.

- Te pido lo disculpes - pidio Ootori dandole alcanze a su hermano pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa altanera del menor pues contaba con 16 años - ¿Siempre vas a hacer su cuidador? - pregunto desapareciendo, el chico de cabello peliplateado tan solo suspiro, era un tanto estresante el tono de su pequeño hermano, comenzo a bajar las escaleras con calma para tomar su maletín, hasta entonces noto que estaba con su uniforme, odiaba un poco la escuela porque siempre estaba solo y odiaba esa sensación de soledad.

Su uniforme constaba en un panatalón de color azul con franjas delgadas rojas, una camisa de vestir blanca pero encima de esta usaba su saco de color azul marino además de la corbata de color rojo que odiaba, tomo su suéter de color blanco además de su maletín para salir de casa, observo la limusina y a sus hermanos que se adentraban en esta, tomo asiento con cuidado al lado de Atobe que leía un libro a una velocidad increíble, miro a Syusuke, su hermano de 18 años, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos azules pero siempre estaban cerrados, cuando los abría era porque estaba interesado en algo o es porque estaba molesto, era alguien sádico en su totalidad, daba demasiado miedo, era demasiado fuerte, él se encontraba escuchando música con los ojos cerrados.

Miro al chico sentado a su lado, un chico de cabello café claro y ojos cafés obscuros, este usaba lentes, contaba con 19 años , era alguien inteligente, demasiado callado, tenía un aura de respeto a su alrededor, de nombre Kunimitsu quien se encontraba leyendo un libro de misterio, Syusuke, Ryoma y Kunimitsu eran hermanos de sangre o quiza no como ellos, observo a los demás, miro a Genichirou, un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés obscuros, era alguien callado, siempre apegado a las reglas, contaba con 19 años de edad, este se encontaba leyendo igualmente un libro.

A su lado estaba sentado su hermano que parecía una chica, en verdad que si parecía una chica, su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos pero estos en ocasiones se veían lilas, era alguien caprichoso, egoísta pero tenía un aura de ternura, de amabilidad pero era todo lo contrario al igual que Fuji, su nombre era Seiichi y contaba con 19 años, se encontraba lamiendo una paleta en una forma un tanto coqueta, a su lado estaba su hermano Akaya, un chico de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda, este contaba con 17 años, era alguien rudo, todo le molestaba, odiaba a las personas débiles, su mayor sueño era matar a su padre, escuchaba música lo más seguro era que escuchara metal, Seiichi, Genichirou y Akaya eran hermanos.

Finalmente miro a su hermano Kazuya un chico de cabello azul obscuro y ojos de color azul grisáceo, un chico frío, poco sociable, siempre callado excepto con su hermano Kuranosuke, contaba con 19 años de edad, este se encontraba escuchando música mientras leía algo, a su lado se encontraba su hermano Kuranosuke, un chico de cabello gris al igual que el color de sus ojos, alguien sonriente pero no demasiado con personas que no conocía, era un tanto sádico pero no demasiado, solo le gustaba asustar a la gente que no conocía, contaba con 18 años de edad, ellos dos eran hermanos de sangre.

Todos eran hermanos en cuanto a padre se refería pero tenía diferente madre, tenían un secreto... eran vampiros, contaban con esas edades al menos en esta época pero tenían más de 1300 años.

* * *

Sakuno bajo del auto con cuidado, le seguía doliendo demasiado la cabeza, se sostuvo del auto llamando la atención de su conductor - ¿Se encuentra bien Riuzaky-sama? - pregunto y asintió con la cabeza, tenía que entrar a esa escuela y tratar de aprender algo por que no deseaba escuchar las quejas de sus padres en estos momentos, tomo su maletín comenzando a avanzar con una mano en la cabeza, le punzaba demasiado la cabeza, dolía a horrores si tenía que ser sincera.

Cerro un poco los ojos y no se fijo por donde caminaba por lo que termino chocando con alguien provocando que cayera al suelo y se cortara con una especie de vidrio, de inmediato se mordio el labio al sentir la sangre, ¿qué clase de escuela no barría su entrada?, sintio un leve estremecimiento cuando alzo la vista encontrandose con Akaya que la miraba algo molesto - ¿Por qué demonios no te fijas? - observo al chico que la miraba con una mueca de desagrado - Y lo dice el idiota que se detiene en el camino de los demás - contesto altanera tratando de levantarse pero en verdad que le dolía la mano - ¿Qué has dicho? - Akaya se inclino para tomar la mano de la chica pero se detuvo de inmediato... el olor de su sangre era demasiado dulce que sentía que los colmillos iban a salir, retrocedio asustado mientras daba pasos hacía atrás, la chica lo miro no entendiendo su actitud.

- Deberías ser más amable con la chica hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? - Sakuno observo a un chico de ojos lilas que camino donde ella pero de inmediato se detuvo al oler la sangre de ella, olía delicioso, tanto que podía clavarle los colmillos de inmediato - Vamos - Yukimura tomo a su hermano para salir de allí porque si no lo hacían era capaz de morder a esa niña en ese mismo momento, Sakuno no podía creer que la dejaran allí, en definitiva eran malas personas, primero uno le preguntaba si estaba bien y la dejaba allí, por Dios eran inhumanos.

Nuevamente le punzo la cabeza pero aún así trato de levantarse, sin embargo, no lo logro, miro el patio tratando de buscar a alguien que la ayudara pero no había nadie, lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran en sus aulas - ¿Te encuentras bien? - miro al frente encontrandose con un chico de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules, Syusuke la miro con los ojos abiertos, era un ángel esa chica, lo bueno es que podía controlar sus instintos de beber sangre, todo lo contrario a sus dos hermanos que salieron huyendo al aspirar el aroma de la sangre de ella.

- S-Si - contesto tratando de levantarse pero se detuvo al observar que el chico la tomaba de la mano observando el corte del cual ya no salía sangre, sin duda alguna el aroma de su sangre era deleitable, acerco sus labios a la mano notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica - En una herida como esta lo principal es limpiar la sangre - aseguro este y antes de que Sakuno dijera algo, paso su lengua por la sangre lamiendola con cuidado, Syusuke se deleitaba con la sangre, era deliciosa, se controlo aún más porque quería clavarle los dientes pero tan solo limpio toda la sangre degustandola en sus labios, Sakuno lo observo separarse y tan solo cerro los ojos... se había desmayado.

Syusuke la observo con una sonrisa al verla desmayada en sus brazos, la miro detenidamente, se veía deliciosa, observo su cuello ladeado y se acerco un poco, sus colmillos salieron - No intentes morderla - se detuvo para que sus colmillos se escondieran y ladeo la cabeza observando a Kazuya que lo miraba como si nada - No es tu asunto hermano - con cuidado tomo a la chica para cargarla en sus brazos - Si intentas morderla me asegurare de que padre se entere - aseguro el peliazul - Es nuestra aunque no lo sabe por lo cual puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella - contesto Syusuke dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar a la enfermería.

* * *

Sakuno se removio un poco, tenía demasiado frío y tenía demasiada sed, solo que no quería agua, imagino un líquido rojo bajando por su garganta mientras sus dientes se tornaban rojos... era sangre lo que deseaba beber, se levanto de inmediato asustada observando las paredes blancas, se encontraba en la enfermería, se llevo la mano a la frente, estaba sudando, se levanto observando que no había nadie, miro su reloj faltaban cinco minutos para las seis lo cual era demasiado raro porque tenía la sensación de que era mucho más tarde.

Busco con la vista a la enfermera o al encargado pero no había nadie, tomo su maletín y su saco para salir de la enfermería a prisa buscando su salón en el mapa que su madre le había proporcionado durante la noche, observo los pasillos que se encontraban vacíos, esta academia daba demasiado miedo - ¿Busca algo señorita? - dio un respingo al escuchar una voz detrás de ella por lo que ladeo la cabeza y observo a lo que parecía ser un profesor - M-Mi salón - contesto Sakuno un tanto nerviosa, el hombre tomo en sus manos el mapa y sonrió.

- Sigame, es el único salón disponible en el turno nocturno - comento el profesor y ella se detuvo por completo - ¿No hay más alumnos? - pregunto tragando duro, ¿qué demonios significaba que era el único salón disponible? - Efectivamente - contesto deteniendose a su lado para abrir una puerta a su lado, ella regreso un poco y observo a unos chicos en las sillas del salón, el profesor la empujo levemente para que entrara al salón, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había revisado su herida por lo que observo su mano derecha la cual tenía una venda atada, suspiro de alivio al notar que se encontraba bien, observo a los chicos que eran once en total, estos colocaron su vista en ella.

Miro a los dos chicos de la entrada y al castaño de ojos azules que la miraba con una sonrisa que se le hacía siniestra, sintio miedo de tener todas esas miradas sobre ella y retrocedio poco a poco, no quería estar en ese salón - La clase comenzara, tomen asiento por favor - asintió con miedo caminando de prisa a un asiento para sentarse con cuidado - Hola - dio un respingo al escuchar ese saludo, ladeo la cabeza observando a un chico de cabello peliplateado que le sonreía amigablemente.

- No la espantes Ootori - ambos alzaron la vista observando a Shishido que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos - Mi nombre es Ootori Hasegawa - todos tenían ese apellido pero no era el de ellos, sus apellidos no los usaban debido a la cuestión de su padre - U-Un gusto, Riuzaky Sakuno - estiro la mano y el chico la estrecho, de inmediato se alarmo al notar su piel helada, parecía muerto - ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas helado - señalo y Ootori sonrió levemente, bueno era normal que ella no estuviera enterada pero lo estaría pronto, más pronto de lo que esperaba.

- Ootori a tu asiento - el chico de inmediato tomo asiento y Sakuno se sorprendio al verlo sentado cuando había estado a su lado hace tan pocos segundos, ¿qué eran esos chicos?, parecían modelos de revista, eran como ángeles caídos de cielo, centro toda su atención en el pizarrón atendiendo a lo que el profesor decía, aunque eso era imposible porque su mente estaba en otro lugar, su celular sonó y todos la miraron, de inmediato desvío la llamada para seguir escribiendo los ejercicios con calma.

- ¿Han entendido? - todos asintieron cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una señorita de lentes y cabello pelirrojo que camino donde el profesor quien los miro disculpandose con la mirada para salir, extrajo su celular y observo la llamada de su casa, era raro porque sus padres no estaban en el país desde hace dos semanas, no era posible que alguien estuviera en su casa, marco el número de nueva cuenta y el teléfono sono varias veces - ¿Sakuno? - suspiro al escuchar la voz de su madre, ya se había espantado demasiado.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacen en casa? - pregunto de inmediato en un susurro pues no quería llamar la atención de sus compañeros de clase, tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntarle, no entendía porque la habían mandado a esa academia donde solo asistían once chicos y ella, era demasiado raro, necesitaba una explicación - Escucha pequeña, al salir de la academia no vendras a casa... iras con los Hasegawa - casi se atraganta con lo que le dijeron por lo que se levanto de inmediato saliendo del salón casi chocando con alguien, no entendía nada y necesitaba una explicación, además ¿porqué sabían el apellido de esos chicos que quiza eran familiares?, aunque todos se veían diferentes que era imposible considerarlos hermanos.

* * *

- Es bonita - murmuro Seiichi con una leve sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cabello pasando sus dedos sobre este - ¿Tiene que vivir con nosotros? - pregunto Ryoma mientras bostezaba un poco - Es lo que padre manda - contesto Keigo dejando a un lado su reproductor de música observando su cuaderno que no tenía nada escrito por lo que tomo el lápiz y con movimientos rápidos escribio lo que estaba anotado en el pizarrón - No se si pueda controlar mis instintos - comento Syusuke con una sonrisa ladina dejando ver sus ojos azules.

- En la entrada no la mordiste - señalo Genichirou pues había observado la escena desde la ventana - Kazuya me interrumpio - miro a su hermano que tan solo miraba por la ventana tratando de no escuchar la conversación de los demás - Kazuya siempre tan lindo - bromeo Ryou con una mueca burlona cuando sintio que fue jalado por Kazuya para ser impactado en la pared cortesía de este - Cierra la boca - murmuro mientras sus ojos cambiaban levemente, en ese momento se abrio la puerta dejando ver a la chica que miraba la escena levemente asustada, Kazuya lo solto para caminar a su asiento con calma.

- Cierra la puerta - le dijo Akaya viendola furioso por lo que la cerro de inmediato caminando con paso calmado a su asiento, su madre le había dicho que tenía que irse con ellos porque ellos no se quedarían en el país y necesitaban asegurarse de que estuviera bien, el padre de ellos era su amigo y le había abierto las puertas de su casa por lo que estaría bien con ellos, no habría ningun problema, sus cosas ya habían sido transferidas a la mansión, además le habían dicho que pasara lo que pasara no debería de salir de la mansión y ella había prometido no hacerlo.

Se dejo caer en su asiento, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, sono un timbre que no identifico por lo que tan solo se acomodo en la banca, quería descansar un poco - ¿Te encuentras bien? - alzo la vista observando a un chico de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color, Kuranosuke la observo detenidamente, la chica no se veía bien, parecía algo decaída y ella no podía darse ese lujo porque era su comida, así que como tal necesitaba estar al 100%, no podía estar mal porque de lo contrario su sangre no sabría bien y eso no debía ser.

- S-Si - contesto con una amable sonrisa cuando Kuranosuke la tomo de la mano para levantarla - Puedo ayudarte con tu dolor de cabeza - aseguro este mientras la sentaba sobre una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, la tomo del hombro para que lo mirara - ¿Q-Qué haces? - pregunto un poco temerosa, Kuronasuke no era la clase de persona que hacía algo sin pedir la opinión de los demás pero en esta ocasión no podía detenerse, no deseaba hacerlo, tan solo quería probar una gota de su sangre y eso sería suficiente.

- No te muevas - pidio inclinando su cuello para lamerlo un poco sintiendo el estremecimiento en su cuerpo lo cual lo hizo sonreir - Kuranosuke - se separo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Kunimitsu escondiendo los colmillos, ambos miraron al chico de lentes que entro por la puerta con un semblante serio - P-Permiso - la chica salio huyendo del salón como alma que lleva el diablo - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto mientras lo miraba dejando ver una mirada de furia en su rostro lo que provoco una sonrisa ladina en el chico de lentes que se cruzo de brazos.

- Puedes beber de su sangre en cuanto ella se entere de que somos - dicho esto dio media vuelta saliendo del aula, Kuranosuke solo quedo de pie, estaba molesto, ansiaba probar de su sangre y su hermano se lo había impedido pero sin duda alguna él sería el primero en beber de ella costara lo que costara.

* * *

Corría por el pasillo, quería irse a casa, no quería estar más en esa academia que daba demasiado miedo, entro al baño de mujeres con la respiración agitada, le dolía un poco la cabeza y además de todo sentía un cosquilleo donde ese chico había lamido su cuello, se sentía un tanto mareada - Sakuno, calma, calma - murmuro tratando de calmarse en verdad porque estaba un tanto desesperada - Guarda silencio - dio un respingo al escuchar una voz detrás de ella encontrandose con Ryou que de inmediato dirigio su vista a su cuello, Akaya tenía razón su sangre olía delicioso.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo tratandose de ir cuando fue tomada de la mano por este para que aspirara sus cabellos, ni siquiera había sentido cuando se acerco y ahora se encontraba acariciando su cabello - Tu cabello es largo... eso es bueno - murmuro él mientras sus viajaban a sus caderas para tomarla de estas y alzarla, finalmente quedo sentada sobre un lavabo, tenía miedo, todos esos chicos parecían raros, daban miedo - ¿Q-Qué hace? - pregunto un tanto temerosa observando la sonrisa en el rostro del chico que aparto su cabello con cuidado acercandose a su cuello.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo - Ryou volteo la cabeza observando a Keigo que los miraba esperando una respuesta, tan solo chasqueo la lengua saliendo del sanitario, Keigo la miro para caminar donde ella, en verdad que era una presa para todos sus hermanos, para él no porque no era su tipo, quiza bebiera su sangre pero no se volvería loco por ella porque no era lo que buscaba en una mujer, la tomo de la mano para bajarla con un movimiento rápido del lavabo y comenzar a andar con ella hacía la salida, lo principal es que tuviera que estar en un lugar seguro.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado la hora de salida de clases por lo que sus compañeros, las personas con las que viviría salieron primero así que se dio prisa en guardar sus cosas y comenzar a andar detrás de ellos, todos iban en lo suyo, casi no se hablaban, según su madre eran hermanos pero a su parecer no parecían hermanos, no interactuaban como lo harían los hermanos - Vas muy lento - observo a Akaya que la miraba esperando a que caminara más rápido - No necesito que me cuides, voy a mi propio ritmo - señalo ella deteniendose mientras lo miraba altaneramente.

Akaya la miro furiosa, en verdad que esa chica no tenía respeto por nada ni nadie - Pues quiero que te des prisa - la tomo de la mano pero de inmediato la solto al sentir la descarga eléctrica en sus dedos, en verdad que ella tenía algo que no lograba identificar - Dense prisa - ambos miraron a Genichirou por lo que asintieron para comenzar a caminar, se detuvo al observar la limusina que estaba con las puertas abiertas - Las damas primero - hablo Seiichi y ella asintió caminando a la entrada para abordar el vehículo con calma.

Se acomodo correctamente en el asiento colocando su maletín en su regazo mientras los chicos abordaban el vehículo, cada quien hacía cosas diferentes, algunos escuchaban música, otros leía y algunos bebían un jugo, se sentía rara en esa situación, sentía un leve estremecimiento al estar cerca de ellos - No deberías de estar tan nerviosa - dio un respingo al notar el aliento de alguien sobre su cuello por lo que se hizo más hacía la izquierda terminando en el suelo de la limusina siendo observada por todos.

* * *

Se encontraba en la sala de la gran mansión frente a todos esos chicos que estaban mirandola pero no al mismo tiempo, Ryoma estaba con los ojos cerrados recostado sobre un sofá, Keigo estaba de pie recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados - Te quedaras en esta casa por lo que debes saber algo... somos vampiros - hablo Kunimitsu y ella rió suavemente, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto de ellos - ¿Es broma? - pregunto tratando de contener una risa cuando los ojos de Akaya, Seiichi, Ryou y Kuranosuke cambiaron de color.

Temblo ligeramente mientras sentía las miradas de todos ellos sobre ella - No es broma, ansío probar tu sangre - fue tomada del mentón por Syusuke quien acerco sus colmillos a su cuello, ella los vio y se sintio desfallecer por lo que lo golpeo con su pie para salir de allí corriendo, subio de prisa las escaleras tratando de abrir una puerta - ¿No puedes controlarte? - pregunto Keigo mientras abría los ojos y caminaba con dirección a su habitación - Quiero jugar - aseguro el castaño mientras caminaba a paso lento, deseaba jugar con ella un poco más.

Sakuno trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba atorada - Es la habitación de Akaya - ladeo la cabeza observando a Ryou que caminaba donde ella, antes de que lograra escapar la tomo de la mano para pasar la otra por su cintura - No deberías de estar tan nerviosa muñeca - susurro en su oído para descender por su cuello pero ella lo golpeo con su rodilla en la entrepierna corriendo de prisa, su respiración era agitada, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, sus padres no le dijeron nada de esto, no era justo lo que estaba pasando, quería irse de ese lugar.

- ¿Ya estas cansada? - pregunto Seiichi recargado en una pared, no podía más, estaba demasiado cansada, tomo aire a grandes bocanadas cuando sintio que las piernas le fallaban, su cabeza dolio demasiado y cayo al suelo rendida, esto no podía esta pasando, se suponía que los vampiros eran mitos, leyendos o quien sabe que pero no existían, era imposible que existieran, alguien la tomo de la mano y observo a Kuranosuke que saco sus colmillos para acercarse a su cuello, se estremecio al sentir que estos se clavaban poco a poco en su cuello.

Dolía a horrores, trato de moverse pero le era imposible, él tenía más fuerza que ella en definitiva - D-Duele - gimio tratando de quitarselo, no podía creer que alguien le estuviera clavando los colmillos, los vampiros no existían, tenía miedo, no quería convertirse en una vampira, no deseaba eso, Kuranosuke estaba feliz, había sido el primero y así sería en todo lo relacionado con Sakuno, ella alzo la vista y observo a Syusuke sonreirle levemente con los ojos abieros - Espero soportes que bebamos de ti Sa-ku-no - sintio un ligero temblor, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y más que eso, su cuello dolía demasiado... se desmayo después de que Kuranosuke dejo de beber de ella...

* * *

A penas comenzaba su estadía en esa mansión, conocería poco a poco a cada uno de ellos y tendría que elegir a uno, tendría que elegir a la persona a la que le entregaría su corazón por la eternidad...

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Atrapada

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Atrapada  
**

- ¿Planeas dejarla anémica? - pregunto Sanada observando que Kuranosuke no desclavaba sus colmillos de ella, al contrario parecía querer más de su snagre y no podían beber demasiado de ella de lo contrario esta no tendría sangre y tenía que alimentarlos a todos, el aludido se separo de ella para observarla con los ojos cerrados y con una mueca de terror, la levanto con cuidado, no pesaba demasiado por lo que en verdad tendría que tener cuidado con ella de lo contrario su padre vendría y nadie deseaba eso.

- Permiso - paso de Sanada y de Fuji que tan solo dio media vuelta alejandose de allí, camino con paso seguro hasta una habitación, abrio la puerta de la misma para observar que las cosas de ella ya se encontraban instaladas, camino hasta la cama para depositarla sobre la misma con cuidado, noto las marcas de sus colmillos en su cuello, cicatrizarían de inmediato por lo que no se preocupaba, su cabello caía sobre su cuello, sin duda alguna la hacía demasiado apetecible, desaparecio antes de volver a morderla, no deseaba escuchar los reclamos de Sanada.

* * *

Se removio en la cama con cuidado para abrir los ojos, noto una habitación demasiado grande, no era la suya, recordo un par de colmillos acercandose a su cuello y cerro los ojos - ¿Un sueño? - deseo con toda su fuerza que fuera así porque no deseaba ser un vampiro, tenía demasiado miedo, contactaría a sus padres de inmediato, sin embargo, esto era solo una pesadilla y en cuanto abriera los ojos todo estaría bien - No somos un sueño - se sobre salto al escuchar una voz a su lado, volteo la cabeza observando a Seiichi sentado sobre su cama.

Trato de moeverse pero de inmediato le dolio el cuello por lo que se llevo algunos dedos a este y sintio dos orificios, no había sido un sueño, había sido mordida - No vas a ser una vampira - aseguro el chico llamando su atención, suspiro un poco, agradecía que no se convertiría en un monstruo chupa sangre, escucho la suave risa del chico por lo que la miro - No somos monstruos chupa sangre - comento este acercandose a donde ella, se sonrojo levemente porque él supiera exactamente que estaba pensando.

- Puedo leer tus pensamientos - dejo de pensar en ese momento, no deseaba que este supiera más cosas de las necesarias - ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto en un murmullo sintiendo que este se acercaba a donde ella por lo que de inmediato se tenso, no quería sentir de nueva cuenta el dolor de ser mordida - En nuestra mansión, es de mañana, date prisa y baja a desayunar - fue todo lo que dijo para desaparecer, suspiro un poco mientras se bajaba de la cama para buscar unas pantuflas, se las coloco y camino a una puerta esperando encontrar el baño pero al abrirla solo encontro un closet, era la única puerta allí en esa habitación.

- El baño esta a dos puertas de aquí a tu derecha - fue lo que escucho en un susurro, al parecer no podría estar del todo sola y eso la aterraba aún más, tomo algunas cosas del closet para caminar a la puerta pero al colocar la mano sobre la perilla sintio pánico, no deseaba encontrarse con nadie pero era necesario darse una ducha, salio finalmente para caminar de prisa al baño, cerro la puerta detrás de si mientras respiraba agitadamente, Sakuno tenía miedo así que cerro la puerta con seguro pues no deseaba que nadie entrara.

- Te cansas demasiado rápido - dio media vuelta asustada mientras observaba a Ryou que tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, antes de moverse de nueva cuenta fue acorralada en la puerta y cerro los ojos mientras colocaba las manos delante de ella, escucho la suave risa del chico que se acerco un poco más a ella para sentir que sus cosas eran quitadas por lo que quedo indefensa ante este - El olor de tu sangre me agrada - murmuro este acercandose a donde ella para tomarla del mentón obligandola a que lo viera.

Sus ojos denotaban miedo, demasiado miedo, este se acerco para besarla, abrio los ojos asombrada porque su primer beso se lo estaba dando un vampiro, el castaño busco más contacto al tomarla de la nuca mientras adentraba su lengua, este se separo de ella y la miro con un semblante de posesividad - No dejes que nadie más te bese... tu boca me pertenece - antes de decir algo más este la tomo de la cintura para levantarla un poco con una fuerza que a ella le sorprendio e instintivamente con sus piernas rodeo su cadera, Sakuno se sonrojo de inmediato mientras se daba un golpe mental, en verdad que era una tonta.

Escucho la suave risa del castaño que camino hasta el lavabo para sentarla sobre este colocandose en medio de sus piernas - Tienes tanto deseo de que alguien te haga suya ¿no? - pregunto cerca de su oído y ella nego de inmediato con la cabeza pero antes de reclamar este la beso de nueva cuenta mientras una de sus manos viajaba a su blusa bajando los tirantes poco a poco, antes de separarse del beso se dio cuenta de que se veía su sostén y de que el castaño le estaba acariciando los pechos, fue en ese momento cuando trato de separarse pero este no se lo permitio al dejar de besarla y clavarle los colmillos en el busto derecho, ni siquiera había sentido cuando le había bajado el sostén.

Se removio del dolor porque esa parte era demasiado sensible y el chico lo sabía muy bien por eso la estaba mordiendo justo ahí, se escuchaba el sonido del pasar de su sangre por la garganta de este, Ryou no se estaba conteniendo, su sangre era deliciosa además la textura de su busto y el color de su piel blanca lo estaban volviendo loco, se separo de ella dejando la marca de sus colmillos mientras que de sus labios resbalaba un poco de sangre, sonrió al verla sonrojada y en esa posición, sin embargo, debía contenerse de lo contrario moriría en las manos de los demás y no deseaba eso.

Deposito un suave beso en sus labios para acercarse a su oído - Bebere más de ti en la noche - murmuro desapareciendo, Sakuno respiraba agitadamente, le dolía el busto y mucho más que eso estaba sonrojada pero también sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre, estaba odiando esa mansión en estos momentos.

* * *

- Llegas tarde al desayuno - le reclamo Sanada con una mirada de furia a Ryou quien tan solo se sento donde le correspondía, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos en el comedor principal, siempre que se reunían a desayunar, comer o cenar era así - Yo ya desayune - murmuro con una sonrisa altanera mientras hacía a un lado el plato y encendía su reproductor, escucho que Fuji se levantaba, era claro a donde iría - Bebí de ella, no creo que quieras dejarla anémica - comento con una leve sonrisa mientras sentía que su hermano lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa mientras dejaba ver sus ojos azules que reflejaban deseos de matarlo.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? - murmuro este furioso escuchando que Sanada azotaba sus cubiertos diciendoles con eso que se calmaran - Cuando Kuronasuke la mordio no dijiste nada - contesto este mientras su hermano alzaba su puño - S-Siento llegar tarde - de inmediato Fuji lo solto y al parecer agradecio que la chica no lo viera con intenciones de matarlo - El desayuno termino - señalo Sanada saliendo de la estancia mientras los demás dejaban a un lado los cubiertos para levantarse y salir de allí con paso calmado en absoluto silencio.

- Tu te sientas aquí, desayuna - comento Ryou mientras señalaba una silla a su lado y se alejaba de la cocina, Fuji miro a la chica que con paso lento se acerco a la mesa para tomar asiento con una leve pizca de miedo, noto que estaba un poco más pálida - Debes alimentarte mejor - comento mientras daba media vuelta pero esta lo tomo de la mano provocando que se tensara - N-Necesito hacer una llamada - murmuro con una pizca de terror en su voz - Lo siento no puedo ayudarte con eso - dicho esto se solto pero escucho el sonido de la silla moverse señal de que ella se había levantado de su asiento.

- Por favor - imploro a punto de llorar y dio media vuelta observando el brillo en sus ojos, maldijo para acercarse hacía ella tomandola de la mano, la condujo por los pasillos con rumbo a su habitación, quería estar con ella, no precisamente para beber su sangre, es que la chica lo atraía de una manera un tanto rara, era como si la necesitara para poder estar bien por eso se había enojado cuando Ryou había dicho que había bebido de ella, no se había molestado con Kuranosuke pero es que simplemente no soportaba a Ryou.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si para acorrarla entre la puerta y su cuerpo notando que ella temblaba - No te hare daño - susurro mientras la abrazaba, Syusuke no era así, él era posesivo, sádico pero solo por este día sería tierno con ella, después vaya que le mostraría como bebería de ella por siempre porque no pensaba dejar que fuera de alguien más que no fuera él, Sakuno sintio que su corazón se sacudía ante ese abrazo y solo se acomodo, era como si el miedo se estuviera yendo de su cuerpo y eso le gustaba demasiado, se sentía cómoda en los brazos de ese vampiro todo lo diferente a los demás que la habían tocado.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba sentada en el comedor desayunando con calma, necesitaba fuerzas para al menos vivir en esa enorme mansión de lo contrario sería la comida de esos monstruos chupa sangre, sonrió levemente mientras bebía leche - ¿Sabe rico? - casi se atraganta con la leche pero una vez recuperado volteo la vista encontrandose con Ootori que la veía con una sonrisa, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, estaba sentado sobre la mesa, al parecer siempre estaba solo, ella sabía que era sentirse solo y de alguna manera no deseaba que él se sintiera en completa soledad.

- Sabe delicioso, gracias - sonrió levemente mientras el chico acercaba su mano hacía sus cabellos para acomodarlos detrás de la oreja - Te ves hermosa de esa manera... ¿deseas saber algo o conocer algo sobre nosotros? - pregunto este ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de amistad pero al mismo tiempo de coquetería que la hizo sonreir inesperadamente - P-Puedo preguntarte lo que sea - el chico asintió aunque esa ya había sido una pregunta - Pero primero desayuna, estare en el jardín - dicho esto se levanto y ella tan solo se apresuro a comer.

Dejo a un lado los cubiertos mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no hacer ruido - Ryou dice que tu sangre es deliciosa, me gustaría probarla - ni siquiera le dio tiempo de alejarse cuando estaba con el cuello ladeado, de pie y con Akaya detrás de si enseñando los colmillos, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor - No te atrevas a beber de ella - suspiro un poco al escuchar la voz de Ootori desde el marco de la puerta, su hermano se alejo de su cuello mientras sus colmillos desaparecían y sonreía altaneramente.

- ¿O qué? - pregunto este y solo sintio el agarre de la mano del peliplateado que comenzo a caminar con ella - Por ahora guarda tus ansias de sangre, se encuentra mal - fue todo lo que dijo este para sacarla de la habitación un tanto apresurado.

* * *

- Al parecer nuestro pequeño hermano se ha encariñado - comento Keigo recostado en el sófa de la habitación de sus hermanos - Sin embargo, no planeo dejar que se quede con ella - contesto Ryou caminando a la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa de su hermano quien negaba con la cabeza desde donde se encontraba - Siempre eres egoísta - dijo este cerrando los ojos dando por terminada la conversación, el castaño tan solo salio de allí, estaba harto de que siempre le dijeran que era egoísta por supuesto que lo era pero así le habían enseñado a hacer por lo que no era su culpa.

- Bebiste demasiado de ella, ahora nosotros tendremos que contenernos - se detuvo al escuchar el reclamo de Syusuke que lo miraba con verdadera furia y tan solo sonrió - En ninguna parte dice que no beba de ella, es nuestra comida - señalo este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo avanzando pero fue detenido por el castaño que se veía con instintos asesinos - No la toques más allá de beber sangre - gruño este desapareciendo y el castaño sonrió, vaya que la había tocado y por supuesto que había bebido de ella con demasiado gusto.

* * *

Sakuno y Ootori caminaban por los enormes jardines hasta que ella se detuvo observando los enormes muros que rodeaban la mansión - Me siento atrapada - murmuro esta al ver los enormes muros escuchando la suave risa del peliplateado que caminaba a su lado - No te sientas así, aunque no lo creas eres demasiado valiosa para nosotros - comento este mientras ladeaba la cabeza - Soy valiosa porque soy su comida - ataco esta y el chico sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano para sentarla en una de las tantas bancas de los jardines.

- Aunque no lo creas no es por eso, sin embargo, al la vez si, tu sangre nos da vida - ella fruncio el ceño porque eso era obvio, los vampiros necesitaban sangre para vivir así que esa respuesta o comentario no resolvía ninguna de sus dudas - ¿Por qué yo y no otra chica? - pregunto en un susurro y el chico tan solo la tomo de la mano para levantarla y continuar con su camino - Necesitas ropa, iremos de compras - Sakuno trato de liberarse pero este no se lo permitio - ¿Por qué tanta confianza con la humana? - ambos se detuvieron al escuchar esa helada voz.

Sakuno observo a un peliverde de ojos gatunos que los miraba sentado en una de las bancas - No me digas así, tengo un nombre - aseguro la chica viendolo furiosa mientras este tan solo sonreía de lado - Me da lo mismo, quiero beber de tu sangre - antes de que ella u Ootori dijeran algo este la tomo de la cintura para desaparecer, Ootori gruño, su hermano siempre haciendo lo que quisiera, de inmediato dio media vuelta comenzando a correr a la habitación de este, sabía que Ryoma era capaz de dejarla sin sangre además de que en este momento ella no estaba bien por lo que si bebía de su sangre ella terminaría desmayandose y Sanada los mataría a los dos.

* * *

Sakuno sintio algo blando debajo de ella y de inmediato reconocio una cama, el peliverde de inmediato ladeo su cuello pero antes de que bebiera de su sangre fue jalado hacía atrás para ser impactado en la pared mientras Syusuke lo tomaba del cuello furioso - Estas viendo como esta y aún así quieres probar de su sangre - gruño este aumentando la intensidad del agarre - Es una humana, no vale nada para nosotros - contesto este tratando de golpearlo en el abdomen pero este fue más rápido al tomarlo con las dos manos del cuello para alzarlo varios centimetros del piso.

- Ni se te ocurra beber de ella o juro que te mato - gruño este soltandolo para ir donde la chica y tomarla de la mano saliendo de esa habitación, mañana estaría bien pero como aún no estaba acostumbrada a perder sangre no podría llevar ese ritmo de vida y todos lo sabían es por eso que debían de cuidarla pero Ryoma no lo veía de esa manera, camino con ella por los pasillos para detenerse en el salón principal donde estaban todos, la coloco a su lado mientras esta se suetaba de su suéter, se veía un poco más pálida.

- Nadie bebera de ella en dos días - todos posaron la mirada sobre ambos y la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Ootori que se veía cansado además de calmado al ver a la chica - ¿Por qué? - pregunto Ryou ganandose las miradas asesinas de los demás - Por que alguien bebio demasiado de ella - señalo Syusuke mirando a los dos únicos que habían bebido de ella quienes tan solo desviaron la mirada - Vamos - la tomo de la mano para salir de allí con paso calmado pero el peliplateado se interpuso en su camino por lo que las miradas se concentraron en este.

- Pensaba llevarla de compras, esta asustada y le vendría bien - el ojiazul tan solo bajo la mirada observando a la chica quien en verdad parecía asustada por lo que solto su mano para entregarsela a su hermano quien le sonrió tratando de calmarla, solo los vio salir de allí y miro a Ryoma asesinamente al ver que este bajaba de las escaleras - Jamás te había visto así por alguien - comento este con un deje de burla mientras Kunimitsu negaba con la cabeza pues no deseaba que ambos pelearan en frente de los demás.

- No la vuelvas a forzar para que te de su sangre - señalo este caminando a la puerta - No siempre podras estar cerca de ella - comento el peliverde con una sonrisa juguetona para sentir que era aventado hacía la pared mientras algo traspasaba su abdomen, Syusuke jamás lo habría atacado pero al parecer en verdad esa chica era algo especial para este - ¡Syusuke! - grito Kunimitsu levantandose para ir donde sus dos hermanos mientras los demás trataban de salir del asombro al ver esa escena pues jamás habían esperado que el ojiazul le hiciera eso a su propio hermano.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño - clavo un poco más la espada en el abdomen cuando fue jalado por su hermano de lentes que a penas y podía con él, después de todo Syusuke era demasiado fuerte, Ryoma cayo al suelo con la mano en la herida mientras trataba de recuperarse - ¡Traigan a la chica! - grito el hermano maor de esos dos observando que Seiichi y Sanada salían de inmediato de allí - Espero te haya quedado claro - señalo el ojiazul dando la media vuelta, solo por esa ocasión dejaría que ella lo alimentara pero después tendría suerte si dejaba que se acercara a ella.

* * *

Sakuno entro a la habitación del peliverde con un miedo terrible, se sentía levemente mareada, sus piernas no respondían, ella era fuerte pero esto la estaba superando, tan solo era de mañana y era su primer día, no sabía si podría soportar los demás días, camino hasta la cama donde vio al chico descansando y noto la enorme mancha de sangre en su abdomen, los detalles no se los habían dado por lo que solo se subio a la cama mientras removía con cuidado al chico que no se movía, estaba más helado de lo común, es por eso que sus hermanos estaban preocupados.

- R-Ryoma-kun - lo removio de nueva cuenta cuando sintio que este la tomaba de la mano provocando que cayera recostada a su lado, cerro los ojos por el acercamiento, se sentía demasiado nerviosa, el chico se acerco a ella para dirigirse a su cuello pero se detuvo, había sido mordida allí por Kuranosuke y en el busto por Ryou, al parecer eran demasiado territoriales los vampiros, descendio sus labios buscando donde morderla, dirigio una de sus manos hacía su hombro para bajar los tirantes de su blusa y se detuvo allí.

Se removio un poco al pensar que la mordería justo donde Ryou - Quieta - murmuro este mientras regresaba por el camino y clavaba los colmillos en su hombro, se removio al sentir el dolor porque él tenía los colmillos un poco más filosos que los otros dos, se quedo quieta mientras este bebía de ella como un bebé, de pronto se separo y la tomo del mentón, cerro los ojos al ver que se acercaba a sus labios esperando a que este la besara pero solo escucho que la ventana se rompía en miles de pedazos.

Abrio los ojos al ver que Ryoma salía disparado por la puerta de su habitación mientras Ryou la tomaba de la mano para levantarla de la cama - Su boca me pertenece - le gruño al peliverde que se levanto con una mano en los labios, se veía más recuperado gracias al cielo, ambos hermanos se miraban asesinamente y ella no logro evitar sentir que en verdad estaba atrapada en esa mansión, solo esperaba que los hermanos no se mataran por ella por que en verdad que no deseaba eso.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Posesión

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Posesión  
**

- Basta - gruño Sanada observando que ambos hermanos se miraban con furia, de por si que no se llevaban bien y la llegada de la humana estaba empeorando las cosas entre ambos, Ryou tomo de la mano a la chica para avanzar de allí pero Ryoma lo detuvo al ponerle al pie a esta que perdio el equilibrio, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que estaba una mesa allí de cristal por lo que esta termino golpeandose la mano con esta provocando una cortada en la misma, de inmediato todos la miraron con unas ansías increíbles de querer incarle el diente.

Ella se levanto temerosa para avanzar hacía atrás mientras los vampiros avanzaban, Syusuke la tomo de la mano para salir de allí corriendo mientras sus hermanos se controlaban, cerro la puerta detrás de si para observarla, ella tenía miedo y se le notaba en los ojos pero sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla - No te hare daño a diferencia de ellos si me puedo controlar - aseguro este mientras sentía que sus hermanos salían de la casa corriendo, camino hasta donde ella para tomar su mano con cuidado observando la sangre de esta.

Sakuno lo miro mientras este pasaba la lengua por la mano con cuidado limpiando toda la sangre que había en la misma, ella solo se quedo quieta mientras sentía que este disfrutaba el limpiar su sangre, sabía que la bebía pero aún así le daba miedo el hecho de que le clavara los colmillos en cualquier momento, Syusuke solto su mano para sonreirle mientras caminaba a la ventana de su habitación y tomaba asiento en la misma pues esta se encontraba hacía dentro por lo tanto se veía como un balcón pero no lo era.

- Jamás bebería de ti a menos que quisieras que lo hiciera - murmuro este y ella abrio los ojos asombrada al darse cuenta de que había leído sus pensamientos, al parecer Seiichi no era el único capaz de hacerlo, Syusuke también poseía esa habilidad - N-No lo dije por ti, es solo que tengo miedo - contesto esta en un murmullo siendo observada por el mismo que sonreía, esa niña era demasiado tierna para esa mansión - Mis hermanos volveran en nada, se alejan para no hacerte daño - aseguro este colocandose de pie llamando la atención de Sakuno.

- ¿T-Te vas? - pregunto un tanto asustada observando la sonrisa del castaño que asentía con la cabeza - Si me quedo no prometo controlarme - murmuro en su oído mientras desaparecía, Sakuno se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su corazón latía demasiado rápido como si algo pasara pero más que eso, como si en verdad quisiera que ese vampiro la mordiera, se sentía demasiado confundida con la situación, era sábado en la tarde y el domingo vendría mañana, no estaba seguro en esa mansión, sin embargo, al menos agradecía que ellos se hubieran ido para no chuparle la sangre, lo que era raro es que no se hubiera convertido en una vampireza después de la mordida de los vampiros, pero eso estaba bien porque no quería ser uno de ellos.

- No te conviertes en una de nosotros porque eso es un mito - dio un respingo al ver a alguien recostado en su cama, observo a Keigo que tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer escuchaba música, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que este se encontraba en su habitación - ¿Q-Qué hace aquí? - pregunto en un murmullo observando que este tan solo sonreía levemente - No pienso morderte, se que estas débil así que tranquila, solo deja que me quede aquí un poco más, te compensare por ello - aseguro este mientras su respiración se había más tranquila.

Sakuno tan solo lo miro, al parecer a pesar de ser hermanos no se llevaban muy bien y no podía entender eso, quiza más tarde lo haría.

* * *

La noche había caído y todos se encontraban en el comedor cenando, ninguno hablaba o decía algo, todos parecían más concentrados en su plato que en los demás que se encontraban cerca - ¿No te gusta la comida? - pregunto Ootori observandola por lo que de inmediato lo miro negando con la cabeza - N-No, es decir, si me gusta - jamás se había sentido tan cohibida como en este momento por las miradas de todos que se posaron sobre ella, jamás había sido así de nerviosa pero con ellos no lo podía evitar y odiaba eso.

- No te le acerques tanto - le dijo Ryou a su hermano menor que lo miro no entendiendo a que se refería pero después de unos segundos capto el mensaje y le sonrió levemente - Es mi amiga - señalo tomando su mano mientras su hermano mayor se levantaba de la mesa aventando la servilleta para salir del comedor - No puedo creer que ni siquiera se comporte en la mesa - señalo Sanada enojado mientras dejaba a un lado la servilleta y se levantaba acomodando su silla de nueva cuenta mientras los demás se levantaban de uno en uno.

Al final solo habían quedado Syusuke, Seiichi, Keigo y Ootori allí además de ella claro estaba - Me alegra saber que sabes modales - se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de Sanada a su lado e instintivamente tomo la mano de Ootori que sonrió ante su reacción - G-Gracias - agradecio observando que este daba media vuelta marchandose, en definitiva no quería saber como bebería sangre de ella, le daba miedo la sola idea, escucho la suave risa de Seiichi y se sonrojo al recordar que este podía leer sus pensamientos, quería en ese momento cavar un hoyo de inmediato.

- Permiso - les dijo Keigo colocandose de pie acomodando la silla en su lugar para salir de paso calmado, Sakuno lo miro partir y ladeo la cabeza observando que salía de la casa - ¿Tienes algún interés en mi hermano? - pregunto el peliplateado y nego de inmediato con la cabeza, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era interesarse por alguno de ellos, no quería hacerlo ni intentarlo - ¿Quieres ir de compras? - pegunto el peliplateado y asintió con la cabeza, se levanto pero de inmediato sintio un mareo por lo que fue sostenida por este que se veía preocupado por ella.

- Ha perdido demasiada sangre, asegurate de que una mucama compre ropa para ella, vere que puedo hacer con su problema para la sangre, por el momento dale de beber jugo de arándano - les dijo Seiichi saliendo de la cocina con paso calmado, en menos de un minuto Ootori le coloco un vaso de ese jugo frente a ella por lo que no le quedo de otra más que beberlo, sabía raro pero sabía que ese jugo era para las personas de sangre débil, no ella no tenía ese problema pero lo tendría porque ellos beberían de ella sin ninguna consideración.

* * *

Keigo caminaba con paso calmado con dirección al río que estaba dentro de su propiedad, era de noche pero siempre le gustaba ir allí, de alguna manera se sentía calmado, se detuvo por unos momentos cuando observo a algunas aves volando cerca de donde se encontraba, no logro evitar sonreir tristemente, extrañaba demasiado a su madre aunque había sido él quien la había matado, tomo asiento frente al lago o río, lo que fuera era lo mismo al menos para él, sintio la brisa remover sus cabellos y sonrió levemente mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto y cerraba los ojos.

Su madre siempre había sido una mujer de una belleza natural pero no había tenido consideración con él en su educación, hace varios siglos que la había matado y se seguía sintiendo de la misma manera: vacío, sus hermanos sabían lo que había hecho y no les importaba, no era para menos, ellos odiaban de la misma manera a esta, abrio los ojos cuando sintio que alguien estaba de pie a su lado, ladeo la cabeza y observo a la humana que lo veía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, era demasiado blanda para el mundo en que vivía, no específicamente el de ellos sino el suyo.

Los humanos solo se dedicaban a destruir, lo único que hacían era hacerse daño a si mismos, al planeta donde vivían por eso odiaban a los humanos, en sus épocas el planeta era como su madre y tenían que cuidarlo pero como fue llegando la modernidad, las personas se habían olvidado de ello y solo buscaban sacar recursos y demás cosas - ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto observando que ella sacaba una cajita detrás, era una especie de pago por no haberlo interrumpido en su habitación y por haberlo dejado quedarse, solo eso, no había sentimientos de por medio.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto? - pregunto la chica y se levanto quedando sentado pero aún con los ojos cerrados, seguramente Kunimitsu los estaría viendo y estaría pensando que era un vago por no asistir a las lecciones de piano del turno nocturno, le daba lo mismo, sin embargo, si le importaba lo que pensara el chico de lentes, no porque le gustara o algo así, eso era imposible, simplemente porque lo admiraba y este lo sabía o al menos lo intuía, quería que se preocupara un poco por su persona por eso evadía sus responsabilidades y vaya que lo disfrutaba en grande.

- Es el pago por dejarme dormir en tu cama - contesto como si nada observando que ella se lo extendía, al parecer no lo quería y eso era algo raro puesto que miles de chicas que conocía en el día mientras iba de compras al menos desearían una mirada de su parte pero esta humana no quería su presente - ¿Lo has abierto? - pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza, claro que lo había abierto, se había encontrado con un collar de oro algo raro puesto que la mitad era una cruz o al menos la mitad de la misma y la otra era la mitad de un corazón, eso si que era raro en definitiva.

- S-Seguro es importante para usted y no creo que sea el pago por dormir en mi habitación - contesto esta, Keigo la observo bien, ya no estaba tan pálida lo que significaba que Seiichi ya le había dado una de sus posiones o esas cosas que preparaba - La usaba mi madre el día de su muerte, la vi bañada en sangre desde un lugar único puesto que yo la mate - la chica abrio los ojos asombrada por esa declaración mientras retrocedía un paso con algo de miedo, su cometido no había sido asustarla sino contarle eso porque quería ver su reacción, quería ver si era diferente, no lo era, era como las demás, tendría miedo de él.

- S-Sus razones habra tenido para matarla y por lo mismo pienso que no debe darme algo como esto - señalo en un murmullo y la miro con una media sonrisa, se había equivocado, era diferente a las demás y a él siempre le había gustado lo diferente - Ven - le extendio la mano y ella lo miro con más miedo pero aún así extendio la mano tomando la suya, Sakuno tomo su mano porque entendía de alguna manera su dolor, porque cuando había dicho que había matado a su madre sus palabras contenían un poco de dolor y ella sabía lo que eso era por lo que no deseaba que este sintiera dolor, nunca le había gustado que las personas que la rodeaban sufriran y esta no era la excepción.

Keigo la hizo recostarse en el pasto mientras esta se sonrojaba al máximo, se acerco un poco a ella observando que se veía como cuando había llegado - ¿Seiichi te dio algo de beber? - asintió recordando el líquido rojo que le había hecho tomar casi en contra de su voluntad, sin embargo, cuando lo había probado comenzo a sentirse mejor por lo que había quedado que lo bebería tres veces al día, Keigo tomo el collar de la caja y se lo coloco en el cuello, hacía contraste con su piel blanca y si era sincero se le veía de maravilla a ella.

Se separo un poco mientras sus colmillos salían, comenzo a olfatear donde sus hermanos no la habían mordido, reconocio al instante la mordida de Ryou en su busto derecho, la de Ryoma en su hombro derecho y la de Kuranosuke en el cuello del lado izquierdo, vaya que sería difícil beber de ella pero en verdad que quería hacerlo, se acerco a su cuello del lado derecho para clavarle poco a poco los colmillos succionando su sangre, ella se quedo quieta aunque se aferro a su suéter clavando un poco sus uñas, al parecer le dolía demasiado.

Succiono poco a poco mientras esta se aferraba más a su suéter fue en ese momento en que se separo de ella para verla al rostro, tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas y además se veía acelerada, un pensamiento algo pervertido paso por su mente pero de inmediato lo deshecho, no deseaba morir en las manos de los demás, eso no se vería bien él, Sakuno abrio los ojos observando que un hilillo de sangre salía de sus labios, Keigo la tomo de la mano haciendo que se sentara para llevar las manos a su cuello notando que esta se estremecía.

- Vamos a casa - la tomo de la mano comenzando a andar con ella que se aferro a su brazo pues vaya que no se acostumbraba al hecho de que bebieran de ella, Keigo la miro con una sonrisa porque ese collar se veía en ella, era su mayor posesión de valor y ahora la persona que lo poseía también lo era sin duda alguna.

* * *

- Es extraño que Keigo le haya dado eso a ella - señalo Ryoma con un gesto cansado observando desde la ventana, escucho que Kunimitsu se levantaba de su asiento caminando a la puerta - ¿Piensas reclamarle? - pregunto Syusuke con un tono de burla siendo observado por el de lentes furiosamente por lo que ladeo la cabeza hacía otro lado escuchando el cerrar de la puerta ante la salida de su hermano, sonrió levemente al pensar que le diría a Keigo y que le diría este por su reclamo, después de todo tenían una relación un tanto rara.

No era de amor o algo así, al contrario era de odio porque Kunimitsu había tenido una especie de relación con la madre de Keigo, este no lo odiaba pero lo aparentaba, casi la mayoría de los hermanos sabía que el segundo admiraba al primero y este a lo mejor no se daba cuenta o quiza si pero bueno no quería pensar en eso por el momento - ¿Por qué crees que se lo haya dado? - pregunto Ryoma al castaño que ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía como niño pequeño - Supongo que le ha dado su mayor posesión de valor sentimental a su nuevo posesión favorita - contesto este cerrando los ojos.

Sin duda alguna sería difícil la situación debido a la llegada de Sakuno pero una cosa si estaban en claro él no pensaba dejar que alguien se la quitara, ella le pertenecía y no dejaría que fuera de alguien más.

* * *

Kiego entro en la casa de la mano de Sakuno que se sentía un tanto incomoda con la situación pero no podía decirle algo después de todo no se había portado mal a la hora de beber de ella como los demás, al contrario podría decirse que la había mordido con amabilidad - ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el tono de voz frío de Kunimitsu quien los observaba desde las escaleras con una mirada de total frialdad, al menos a ella, Keigo la tomo de la cintura colocandola detrás suyo mirando de la misma manera al de lentes.

- Eso a ti no te importa y no intentes quitarle ese collar, el collar me pertenece, yo se lo quite a mi madre - aseguro este observando que el de lentes bajaba para caminar donde ambos, Sakuno se aferro al suéter con ambos manos mientras cerraba ambos ojos con miedo - Es una humana, no puedo portarlo - ataco el de lentes observando que Keigo la tomaba de la mano para pasar de él, ese argumento era demasiado estúpido y ambos de alguna manera lo sabían si tenía que ser sincero.

Subio las escaleras con la chica que apreto un poco más su mano para entrar a su habitación, cerro la puerta detras de si para caminar a la cama y aventarla con poca fuerza sobre esta, Sakuno dio un leve grito mientras este se subía arriba de ella, se sonrojo de inmediato mientras este se acercaba a su cuello, estaba enojado por la conversación con Kunimitsu y sus ojos lo delataban, cerro los ojos esperando a que la mordiera tratando de desquitarse un poco pero abrio los ojos asombrada cuando este se recosto sobre su pecho como niño pequeño.

Se veía demasiado indefenso y Sakuno lo supo al momento por lo que con una leve pizca de miedo lo abrazo mientras este se acomodaba un poco más en su pecho, tenía miedo en verdad.

* * *

Era de madrugada y no podía dormir por lo que se levanto de la cama con paso calmado para ir al baño, cerro la puerta detrás de si para caminar con paso calmado, entro en el baño y camino al lavabo para lavarse las manos pero escucho que alguien se levantaba de la tina, cerrando los ojos volteo para escuchar un suspiro de cansancio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien estuviera dentro de la tina - ¿Acaso quieres algo conmigo? - de inmediato reconocio el tono de voz de Akaya y sintio un nudo en la garganta.

- N-No, lo s-siento - se disculpo dando media vuelta pero fue detenida cuando una mano paso por su vientre tomandola por la cintura, se quedo de piedra al sentir que Akaya aspiraba el aroma de su cuello - Es sorprendente que Ore-sama te diera algo como esto, me gustaría verlo rodeado de tu sangre - cerro los ojos mientras trataba de calmarse, noto que algo húmedo estaba en su espalda y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que este estaba mojado y lo peor es que solo una toalla lo cubría de la cintura, se sonrojo por la cercanía del mismo.

- Me causa curiosidad como te estremeces ante mi contacto - murmuro este en su oído apretandola más contra si, trato de no sonrojarse pero no logro hacerlo, trago duro cuando este ladeo su cuello, justo cuando la iba a morder se hizo hacía atrás, le debía una a Keigo... en un movimiento rápido fue volteada por el mismo para adentrar sus manos en su blusa, trato de separarse pero este la empujo contra la pared y en el acto se golpeo con la misma provocando que un gemido saliera de sus labios, antes de observar algo más fue besada por el mismo mientras subía las manos hacía sus pechos.

Se removio cuando este la mordio en medio del beso, se separo cuando los pulmones de ella no respondían y antes de decir algo más este la despojo de la blusa además del sostén, de inmediato se llevo las manos al busto tratando de que no viera nada pero en vano pues este quito las manos de allí para que de inmediato mordiera su busto izquierdo, le clavo las uñas de inmediato sintiendo el dolor de esa mordida, dolía mucho más que la de Ryou... por su parte Akaya estaba feliz de la vida al morderla por fin, su sangre era un manjar sin duda alguna además de que le encantaba el hecho de que su piel blanca estaba a su vista y no solo eso porque podía ver su busto y esa ya era una visión muy agradable.

Succiono de ella como niño pequeño mientras esta se mordía el labio fuertemente, se separo para que esta dejara de morderse el labio y avanzo hasta su oído - Me perteneces - le murmuro en este mientras volvía a beber de su sangre... a penas comenzaba su martirio porque algunos hermanos no habían bebido de ella y todos tenían formar raras de hacerlo así que tenía que prepararse para el domingo porque habría luna roja...

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todas las chicas que comentan.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Recuerdos

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos  
**

Se levanto con calma de la cama puesto que era hora de ir a la escuela, le dolía demasiado la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado en la ducha cortesía de Akaya, ese vampiro si que mordía fuerte además le había dicho que era suya, rió ante ese recuerdo, todos sus hermanos al menos los que habían bebido de ella la habían reclamado como suya así que nada podía salir más peor, camino hasta su closet para tomar el uniforme de su escuela, dio media vuelta y dio un respingo de inmediato al observar a Kazuya delante de ella.

Sintio miedo de inmediato por lo que instintivamente se llevo una mano al cuello causando la suave risa del chico que levanto una ceja no entendiendo su comportamiento en lo absoluto - Kunimitsu quiere que te des prisa - comento para pasar de ella y caminar a la puerta, Sakuno se sorprendio por que no la mordiera o algo así, quiza es que él no bebiera sangre - D-Disculpa... - lo llamo pero este ya no estaba en la habitación, lo busco pero no dio con él, vaya que los vampiros tenían poderes o lo que fueran esos dones que poseían.

Comenzo a vestirse con calma para tomar su maletín y caminar a la puerta, solo quería estudiar o al menos tratar de hacerlo porque no deseaba que su mente fuera ocupada por otras cosas porque tenía que admitir que pensaba en los vampiros y en como la habían mordido, de inmediato se sonrojo por lo que comenzo a correr con dirección a la entrada de la casa donde todos la esperaban.

* * *

- Wow, nuestro querido Kazuya no la ha mordido, eres tan patético - comento Ryou con una leve sonrisa desde el sófa donde se encontraba, el aludido lo miro algo furioso pero tan solo salio de la casa - Si la muerde sabes lo que atraería - señalo Keigo colocandose de pie, si Kazuya la mordía no podría detenerse por eso siempre bebía de animales pero todos sabían que le costaría demasiado controlarse con ella en la casa - Vamos - les dijo Sanada para comenzar a andar una vez Sakuno hizo acto de aparición.

Abordaron el auto que los llevaría a la escuela, ella tomo asiento donde Chotarou le indico por lo que se pego a este quien solo sonrió - No deberías hacer eso, soy un vampiro y también bebere de tu sangre - aseguro este con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, la cobriza tan solo rió suavemente, quiza es que estuviera esperando a que la mordiera porque al menos lo haría más amable que sus hermanos - Por cierto te queda bien la cruz en el cuello, ayer durante nuestra ducha no te lo dije - todos miraron a Akaya que tan solo se acomodo los audífonos para cerrar los ojos.

De inmediato un sonrojo cubrio su rostro puesto que recordaba lo sucedido en la ducha, quería matarlo en definitiva - N-No es lo que parece - se apresuro a explicar pero al parecer a nadie le importaba porque seguían en sus cosas, sin embargo, sintio la mirada de Kazuya sobre su persona y sintio miedo porque vaya que su mirada era pesada, se mordio ligeramente el labio para bajar la mirada, no deseaba verlo a los ojos de lo contrario se pondría más nerviosa y no quería eso.

Por su parte Kazuya la observo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, vaya que la chica era un tanto rara, sin embargo, sabía que no podía morderla por lo que lo mejor era no estar tanto en contacto con ella.

* * *

La primera clase había dado inicio, Sakuno no lograba quitar la vista en algunas ocasiones de Kazuya quien tan solo miraba por la ventana y al mismo tiempo escribía lo que su profesor les dictaba, bajo la vista de inmediato en más de dos ocasiones debido a que este se percataba de que lo veía - ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu cara esta roja - señalo Chotarou y ella asintió con la cabeza dandole a entender que se encontraba bien, el timbre sono por lo que tenían diez minutos de descanso, de inmediato salio corriendo de allí para dirigirse al baño.

Kazuya la observo partir y sonrió, quiza es que con ella si lograra detenerse por lo que se levanto con cuidado de su asiento - Si no te detienes, sere yo mismo quien acabe con tu existencia - aseguro Ryou con una mirada helada pero este tan solo continuo con su camino, Chotarou lo miro salir del salón y de inmediato se levanto para tratar de salir pero fue interceptado por Kunimitsu quien nego con la cabeza - Se detendra - aseguro tratando de tranquilizar al menor quien tan solo regreso sobre sus pasos colocando la mirada en la puerta esperando porque ella regresara con vida.

* * *

Sakuno se llevo una mano al cuello este le dolía levemente, al parecer y era una loca idea, deseaba ser mordida, las reacciones de su cuerpo la estaban asustando poco a poco, se lavo las manos para mirar al espejo y de inmediato dio la media vuelta observando a Kazuya frente a ella, había escuchado por accidente la conversación en la sala antes de que hiciera acto de aparición por lo que sabía que este no se controlaba a la hora de morder y eso la aterraba porque no quería morir, al menos no aún.

- Si no quieres que te muerda no lo hare - aseguro este dando media vuelta - ¿N-No moriras de hambre? - pregunto haciendose más para atrás la chica chocando con el lavabo, el chico rió negando con la cabeza - Técnicamente no puedo morir, sin embargo, bebo sangre de animales, cuando bebo no puedo detenerme así que supongo que es por eso que tienes miedo, tranquila, no bebere de ti - dicho esto dio media vuelta pero ella sintio miedo de que él muriera a pesar de que le había dicho que no podía morir.

De inmediato lo detuvo tomandolo del saco del uniforme provocando que se detuviera por completo - M-Muerdeme - murmuro con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y con un ligero temblor en las piernas, Kazuya abrio los ojos asombrado por esas palabras puesto que jamás se había esperado que ella le pidiera eso cuando siempre trataba de huir a la hora de que sus hermanos trataran de beber de ella excepto de Keigo - ¿Segura? - pregunto y Sakuno asintió sintiendo como este de inmediato la tomaba de la cintura para comenzar a besarla desesperadamente.

Él no había besado a una mujer desde hace siglos porque la sangre de las mismas lo volvía loco, sin embargo, sentía que con ella si podía detenerse, invadio su boca con desesperación tomandola de la nuca para aumentar el contacto, no le importaba nada en este momento solamente beber de ella, jugo con su lengua mientras la tomaba de las caderas para sentarla sobre el lavabo, la abrio de piernas y se coloco en estas recorriendo su cuerpo con demasiada desesperación pero al mismo tiempo con gentileza.

Descendio por su cintura buscando donde morderla mientras ella trataba de recuperar su respiración, la tomo por las caderas para recostarla sobre el suelo, se coloco sobre ella para descender hasta sus piernas, alzo la falda sintiendo como se removía, estaba nerviosa - Tranquila, no te hare daño - aseguro alzando un poco más la falda hasta detenerse en sus muslos, sonrió al darse cuenta de que su piel era increíblemente blanca y que su sangre olía delicioso, sus colmillos aparecieron y la mordio escuchando el gemido de ella.

Sakuno no logro evitar removerse puesto que si dolía su mordida, se quedo quieta mientras él bebía de ella, no con desesperación sino con tranquilidad, era como si la sangre de la chica le dijera que tenía que controlarse, al parecer en verdad su sangre era especial y por eso les pertenecía, sentía como el dulce sabor de su sangre invadía su cuerpo, era simplemente fascinante el hecho de que con ella podía controlarse, se separo cuando se sintio satisfecho observando que ella se mordía ligeramente el labio y estaba un poco pálida.

- N-No es tu culpa - aseguro y asintió puesto que su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a perder cantidades considerables de sangre, ella cerro los ojos y sonrió para tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla con cuidado, la llevaría a la enfermería.

* * *

Se removio con algo de miedo en la cama de la enfermería, quería abrir los ojos pero algo no se lo permitía, se clavo las uñas tratando de despertarse pero le era imposible, entro en pánico, un sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal, Sakuno quería despertar pero no podía...

_Aparecio en la mansión de la casa solo que vestía un vestido blanco de tirantes delgados y estaba descalza, algo no estaba bien porque ella se suponía que estaba en la enfermería, dio media vuelta al escuchar algunas risas detrás de ella preparada para disculparse con los vampiros pero se quedo de piedra al ver a tres mujeres muy hermosas riendo entre sí, se parecían demasiado a los vampiros con los que vivía - ¡Keigo! - grito una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho, era muy hermosa y vestía sin duda alguna un vestido demasiado elegante. _

_- ¡Voy mamá! - grito un pequeño niño detrás de ella así que dio media vuelta y quedo enternecida al observar a Keigo cuando era un niño, se veía simplemente hermoso y muy tierno, traía un trajesito elegante, como siempre lo veía, el niño se detuvo donde su mamá y esta se agacho para acariciar su mejilla con amor, Sakuno sonrió contenta de poder verlos así... abrio los ojos asombrada cuando la mano de la madre de Keigo se impacto en su mejilla causando una marca roja de inmediato, el niño reprimio las lágrimas, ahora entendía un poco porque era demasiado orgulloso. _

_- ¡Te dije que dejaras de molestar a Kunimitsu, la próxima vez no sera una bofetada, te encerrare en el calabozo! - grito esta y el niño asintió dando media vuelta, sintio demasiada pena por el mismo, de alguna manera entendía porque Keigo no soportaba a Kunimitsu, dio media vuelta siguiendo al pequeño para al menos observar algo más puesto que no quería seguir donde esas señoras se encontraban, lo siguio hasta que este se detuvo en un tipo de kiosco donde habían más niños jugando, eran todos de pequeños, vaya que se veían indefensos a lo que eran en este momento. _

_- ¡Espera Ryou! - ladeo la cabeza observando a Chotarou siguiendo a su hermano mayor quien corría delante del mismo con un juguete en la mano, sin embargo, tropezo provocando que cayera al suelo causandose una herida en la mano, comenzo a llorar y Sakuno sonrió, era inevitable no hacerlo puesto que todos eran demasiados lindos en comparación a lo que eran hoy en día, sabía que no debía reir pero era sinceramente inevitable, observo que Ryou se detenía y caminaba donde su pequeño hermano lloraba._

_Lo observo colocarse en cuclillas y sonrió al ver que tomaba su manita entre las suyas para extraer un pañuelo y limpiar la sangre mientras le sonreía - Ten más cuidado Chotarou - comento este y el pequeño niño asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, jamás había pensado que Ryou haría algo como eso pero al parecer si era capaz de hacer esos gestos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que eran recuerdos de todos, quiza el que bebieran de su sangre le permitía tener un tipo de conexión con ellos y por eso era capaz de ver estos recuerdos de su niñez, sonrió al verlos a todos jugando entre sí, seguramente había sido una época feliz._

* * *

_Retrocedio sobre sus pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de un precipicio, le tenía demasiado miedo a las alturas, miro hacía su izquierda y observo a Kazuya en los brazos de la que parecía ser su madre porque el parecido era demasiado, el vestido de su madre estaba empapado de sangre mientras Kazuya se aferraba fuertemente a la misma - ¡Basta! - grito la señora presa del miedo observando al frente a la madre de Keigo con la mano derecha ensangrentada, al parecer era esta quien había lastimado a la señora que estaba al parecer muy herida.  
_

_La observo llevarse la mano que tenía la sangre de la madre de Kazuya a sus labios y lamer el contenido, eso en verdad que le provoco demasiado asco si era sincera tanto que se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de reprimir el hecho de que le provoco ganas de vomitar - Tú sangre es demasiado deliciosa querida, no me parece extraño que él te haya pedido que seas su esposa en absoluto matrimonio, es por eso que acabare contigo - aseguro la madre de Keigo lanzandose con todo contra ella que retrocedio pero no se dio cuenta que ya no había piso, Sakuno escucho su grito además del de Kazuya._

_Sakuno salto del mismo principio tratando de ayudarlos..._

* * *

De inmediato todos se levantaron al escuchar el grito de Sakuno, no tenían ni la mínima idea de que demonios estaba pasando, todos corrieron por las escaleras con dirección a la enfermería, al abrir la puerta la observaron en la ventana lista para salir pero tenía los ojos cerrados, en verdad que quería acabar con su vida lo que les hizo pensar, ¿tan mal la trataban?, esta dio un paso más y salto, de inmediato todos fueron donde ella pero antes de darse cuenta alguien traspaso la ventana de un salón de clases tomandola entre sus brazos.

Era Syusuke quien la había salvado, era obvio que este no podría protegerse bien de la caída por lo que de inmediato bajaron las escaleras al patio donde aparatosamente cayo el castaño, Syusuke sintio todo el golpe sobre todo al darse cuenta de que algo había traspasado su abdomen, bajo la vista y observo que era un enorme vidrio, lo reconocio al instante... ese vidrio le había dado el golpe final a la madre de Kazuya, miro a Sakuno que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, ¿qué demonios sucedía?.

- ¡Syusuke! - grito Kunimitsu mientras se detenía donde ambos, todos se quedaron de piedra al observar el pedazo de vidrio que lo traspasaba, miraron a la chica que seguía con los ojos cerrados pero al parecer quería despertar - ¿Quién demonios es ella? - pregunto Akaya y todos quisieron saber la respuesta a la pregunta del millón de dólares.

* * *

Sakuno abrio los ojos con calma para observar su habitación, no recordaba nada más lo que había pasado en el baño del sanitario con Kazuya - ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunto Seiichi tomando asiento en la cama donde ella se encontraba con pijama - Bien, si quieres saber de Kazuya, si se detuvo - el chico la miro negando con la cabeza para observarla mejor, al parecer no recordaba nada - ¿Recuerdas qué sucedio después de que mi hermano bebiera de ti? - pregunto este y ella nego con la cabeza, su mente estaba en blanco.

El chico dio un suspiro para mirarla con una leve sonrisa - Syusuke tuvo un accidente y necesitamos que le des de tu sangre - ella asintió mientras se levantaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha tenía una venda - ¿C-Cómo me hice esto? Podrías decirme - ladeo la cabeza pero el chico ya no se encontraba, suspiro para bajarse de la cama y colocarse las pantuflas, camino a la puerta para abrirla puesto que tendría que ir a la habitación de Syusuke por lo que cerro su puerta y comenzo con su camino.

* * *

- No recueda nada - comento Seiichi recostandose en la cama, todos estaban reunidos excepto Syusuke puesto que si había perdido sangre - Creo que debemos llamar al tío - aseguro Akaya y todos asintieron, aunque no lo apreciaban demasiado era la única persona que podía ayduarlos en este momento y como mínimo tendrían que aceptarlo - Lo que me preocupa es que... si seguimos bebiendo de ella pasen más cosas como estas - murmuro pensando en voz alta Keigo puesto que era la conclusión a la que al menos él había llegado.

- Seguira sucediendo querido sobrino - todos voltearon para ver a un hombre rubio de ojos verdes que vestía elegantemente, ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia, en verdad que era algo parecido a su padre - ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? - pregunto Sanada colocandose de pie, su tió sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la estancia - No tendría porque ya que solo vine a decirles una cosa, esa niña que en este momento vive con ustedes es su responsabilidad, es la encarnación de la princesa Sangrienta - todos miraron con asombro a su tío, eso no podía ser cierto.

- No me miren así, es la verdad, tendra recuerdos como esos tanto de ella como de ustedes, cuidenla bien porque es su responsabilidad - dicho esto desaparecio y todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, esto en verdad que se estaba colocando de miedo, se suponía que en sus épocas la princesa Sangriente era una vampira que no tenía piedad de nadie, bebía sangre de sus sirvientes hasta casi matarlos, era casi imposible que esa princesa despertara en el cuerpo de alguien como Sakuno puesto que no se parecían en nada.

* * *

Sakuno cerro la puerta detrás de si caminando donde Syusuke se encontraba recostado que era en la cama, se detuvo al pie de la misma y lo observo con los ojos cerrados y con una venda alrededor del abdomen, no tenía puesta camisa alguna por lo que se sonrojo - D-Disculpa - lo llamo suavemente pero este no contesto tan solo noto su respiración lenta - Espera un poco - pidio este mientras se levantaba de la cama, al verla disfruto del sonrojo en sus mejillas, era demasiado tierna si era sincero.

- T-Tú hermano... - no termino al notar que este se encontraba delante de ella con una sonrisa de medio lado - Lo sé pero no quiero que lo hagas obligadamente - ella nego con la cabeza puesto que con Ryoma había sido de la misma manera - E-Esta bien - fue tomada de la mano por el mismo y sintio la cama en su espalda, cerro los ojos al sentir como este se colocaba encima de ella abriendo las piernas, se mordio un poco el labio cuando una de sus manos viajaba a su abdomen.

Syusuke estaba disfrutando de la vista, descendio con calma por sus caderas notando todos los lugares donde ya la habían mordido, eran demasiado territoriales así que era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo, alzo un poco su blusa de tirantes observando su short, sin duda alguna su piel era blanca, sonrió un poco cuando la observo removerse, era demasiado linda en verdad, se acerco con calma a sus labios para besarla con calma, con suavidad, Sakuno se sorprendio de que él se comportara de esa manera, era demasiado lindo.

El vampiro se detuvo al ubicar donde la mordería por lo que se acerco a su vientre, ella de inmendiato se levanto negando con la cabeza, no, si en el busto dolía horrible no quería sentir el dolor de allí, Syusuke rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza - No dolera - aseguro y ella tan solo se recosto de nueva cuenta mientras este alzaba un poco más su blusa para detenerse en el vientre, sus colmillos salieron y la mordio, bebio de ella como si la vida se le estuviera acabando, Sakuno apreto las sábanas de la cama debido a que si dolía porque sus colmillos eran un tanto filosos.

Al terminar de beber subio de inmediato a sus labios para besarla, ella se quedo de piedra porque aún tenía restos de sangre en sus labios pero él quería más contacto por lo que la tomo de la nuca para aumentar la intensidad del beso mientras descendía por su cuello, no le importaba nada, tan solo deseaba beber de ella por lo que clavo los colmillos en su cuello, la marcaría en todas partes porque le pertenecía y todos lo sabrían...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	5. Isabel Báthory

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Isabel Báthory  
**

Fuji se detuvo por unos momentos al darse cuenta de que si no se detenía la dejaría sin sangre y mucho más que eso se tendría que atener a las consecuencias que el dejarla sin sangre atraería, lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era que sus hermanos lo regañaran por lo que se separo de su cuello para limpiar el rastro de sangre de sus labios - Vete - le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama ya más recuperado, solo escucho el cerrar de la puerta y suspiro mientras caminaba a la ducha, necesitaba calmarse porque estaba ardiendo.

Dejo que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo relajandolo poco a poco, le dolía un poco la cabeza además de que aún se sentía levemente débil pero no era el momento de pensar en la sangre de la chica de lo contrario en verdad que terminaría bebiendo de ella nuevamente y no deseaba eso en lo absoluto, se coloco la toalla en la cintura para salir de baño con el cabello mojado y observo a Kuranosuke recostado en su cama, claro que sabía a que había venido y estaba preparado para ello pero no deseaba pelear con su hermano.

- Casi nadie sabe que los vampiros siempre protegen su territorio - le comento este observandolo fijamente, Fuji se coloco la camisa para colocarse frente al espejo, ya se encontraba totalmente vestido - Si estas aquí por la mordida, solo puedo decirte que tenía demasiado apetito, siento no haberme controlado - se disculpo cuando sintio un golpe de lleno en la pared cortesía de su hermano que se veía en verdad furioso, claro que lo entendía pero jamás se había esperado que usara la fuerza para lastimarlo.

- No la vuelvas a morder donde yo lo he hecho - le dijo alzando una espada, abrio los ojos porque ni siquiera se había percatado de que la traía, cerro los ojos cuando escucho que su puerta se abría de una patada - ¡Basta! - grito Seiichi entrando, aún así Kuranosuke alzo la espada pero esta fue arrojada lejos de allí para que el recién llegado tomara del cuello de su camisa a Kuranosuke que fue estrellado en el suelo de lleno aunque trato de liberarse pero ese no se lo permitio al llevar una de sus manos a su cuello apretandolo mucho más.

- Te calmas antes de que alguien salga lastimado - gruño este tomando la espada entre sus manos para alzarla, de inmediato la clavo al lado de su cuello mientras se levantaba, jamás lo habían visto tan furiosos, incluso sus ojos habían cambiado de color, en vez del azul natural estaban lilas y destilaba un instinto de sangre tremendo - Lo siento - se disculpo el ojigris apartandose del suelo puesto que valoraba su vida - Si quieren que nadie toque su territorio diganle a Sanada pero si vuelvo a sentir que se quieren matar, yo mismo les ayudare con ello - aseguro desapareciendo.

- Jamás lo había visto así - murmuro el ojigris causando la suave risa de Fuji quien nego con la cabeza - No es para menos, después de todo él odia las peleas además hoy ese día - contesto como si nada mientras acomodaba algunos muebles que Seiichi había movido con su telepatía, los dejo en su lugar y miro a su hermano que suspiraba - No lo recorde - aseguro saliendo de allí, de inmediato después de salir al pasillo se dio cuenta de que casi nadie estaba en casa, salvo ellos dos y la chica, ella por el momento no le importaba sino su vida.

- Ire por ahí, ¿vienes? - pregunto el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este, claro que iría puesto que valoraba su vida en verdad, en este día lo mejor era estar lejos de Seiichi...

* * *

El peliazul entro en su laboratorio furioso, arrojo la espada a la pared y se despeino un poco, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y su pulso estaba demasiado acelerado, gruño tratando de calmarse, lo menos que necesitaba era destruir la casa como en algunas ocasiones lo había hecho, no necesitaba escuchar los sermones de su hermano Sanada de nuevo, con la primera vez era más que suficiente, tomo asiento en su silla abriendo su lap top para ponerse a trabajar, lo mejor era que no saliera de su laboratorio.

Sintio un leve escalofrío por lo que ladeo la cabeza observando la mañana del día miércoles, este día nadie iría a la escuela y sabía de ante mano que sus hermanos no regresarían hasta la noche así que lo mejor era quedarse encerrado, ladeo la cabeza de nueva cuenta y se encontro con ese maldito cuadro que para su desgracia no podía quitar, era su cruz y desde hace miles de años la venía cargando con demasiadas creces, se levanto haciendo ruido con la silla para caminar a este cuadro y observar a la hermosa pareja.

Miro a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su novia desde que la había conocido, eran inseparables, la amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo pero ella era humana, hasta que un vampiro recién llegado la mordio, por suerte logro vivir pero odiaba la sangre, se negaba rotundamente a beberla, decía que odiaba a los vampiros, lo odiaba a él, desde que se hubiera enterado de lo que era lo odio con todo, cuando estaba muriendo él la mordio, trato de combinar ambas mordidas para darle vida, para cambiar sus pensamientos.

Claro que fallo, ella se convirtio en un animal sin corazón, mato a miles de animales de su antigüa casa donde vivía con sus hermanos, mato gente inocente en varios pueblos hasta que no le quedo de otra más que cazarla y acabar con su vida pero lo maldijo, ella lo culpaba por lo que se había convertido así que le prohibio quitar ese cuadro, solo la persona amada que le correspondiera podría hacerlo pero la maldita sabía muy bien que nadie podría amarlo puesto que era una bestia como lo llamaba ella, desde ese momento su padre les prohibio morder a mujeres, ellas tendrían que ser reencarnaciones, solo eso porque de lo contrario él mismo se encargaría de acabar con ellas.

En verdad que su padre era un maldito pero no lo culpaba, después de todo lo madre de Keigo había acabado con sus ilusiones de ser feliz al lado de la madre de Kazuya, desde ese momento dejo atrás los sentimientos y se convirtio en alguien despiadado, nego la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, lo mejor era ocupar su mente y olvidar lo que pasaría ese día porque su querida Anabeth vendría a visitarlo como cada año y como cada año le diría que lo odiaba y demás cosas, después de ello comerían algo, finalmente la mataría justo como aquella vez...

* * *

Sakuno salio de la ducha un poco más calmado, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había tenido que tomar una ducha muy fría, se acomodo la toalla en el cabello para comenzar a caminar cuando sintio que alguien estaba detrás de ella, de inmediato volteo con miedo pero no había nadie, continuo con su camino cuando se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba ningun ruido, era demasiado extraño esto puesto que todos estaban antes de meterse a duchar pero tan solo continuo caminando, cerro la puerta de su habitación y camino a su closet para tomar un pequeño suéter puesto que a pesar de ser de mañana hacía demasiado frío.

Miro por la enorme ventana de su cuarto, no había nadie, no se escuchaban las peleas de los hermanos, no penso en eso por el momento solo tomo un libro y camino a su cama para recostarse en esta con calma, se sentía demasiado cansada, el que bebieran sangre de ella la dejaba demasiado agotada, no podía con ese ritmo aunque la poción o lo que fuera de Seiichi ayudaba demasiado, se sento en la cama estirando la mano para tomar la cruz de Keigo, de alguna manera el tenerla en el cuello la calmaba demasiado.

Se recosto de nueva cuenta para abrir el libro y comenzar a leer, de pronto le dio demasiado sueño así que dejo el libro a un lado y se acosto bien en la cama cubriendose con una pequeña manta, necesitaba una buena siesta cuanto antes.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde y nada había pasado, por lo general siempre comenzaba a las cinco así que aún tenía tiempo para terminar algunas cosas ya que el perseguirla como antes siempre lo dejaba cansado, siguio teclando demasiadas cosas hasta que sintio un viento helado detrás de él, no era necesario indagar quien era puesto que ese perfume a lavanda solo le pertenecía a ella, a la rubia, a su primer amor - Llegas temprano - murmuro mientras se levantaba de la silla y observaba su vestido blanco manchado de sangre pero ella no lo miraba, miraba hacía la puerta.

- No puedo creer que Isabel-sama se encuentre aquí - murmuro esta caminando a la puerta pero la detuvo por la mano suavemente negando con la cabeza - Es una reencarnación, la chica aún no lo sabe - comento escuchando la suave risa de la rubia que se solto para tomar asiento en una de las sillas extras, la observo tratando de sentarse comodamente puesto que tenía una herida en el costado derecho causada por la espada de su padre quien al saber lo que era su hija trato de aniquilarla pero no lo logro puesto que Anabeth lo había matado al tronarle el cuello.

- Erzsébet es demasiado sangrienta no tardara en despertar, lo menos que cálculo es una semana - comento esta en un murmullo, su nombre real era Erzsébet Báthory pero debido a algunas complicaciones en su época para pronunciar su nombre se le había decidido llamar "Isabel" y así era como le decían, según la leyenda esta era de descendencia húngara, una mujer obsesionada con la belleza que en busca de estar jóven para siempre se dejo morder por un vampiro original, nadie sabía lo que era uno en esa época solo vagas leyendas pero ella con su inteligencia brillanete lo descubrio, ella fingio conocerlo por casualidad y lo hizo enamorarse de ella, lo logro y este loco por beber de ella acedio a convertirla en una vampira, sin embargo, este le señalo que al ser mordida por él se quedaría con la edad de 44 años que poseía en ese entonces.

Isabel asustada de que su belleza se quedara como la de una anciana acepto el trato pero después mato al vampiro, busco en pueblos a jóvenes chicas para beber de ellas hasta matarlas, incluso se decía que después de dejarlas sin una gota de sangre se comía toda la carne que le apetecía, creo un castillo enorme donde nadiera la conociera, siempre atendía a las pueblerinas con amabilidad, las dejaba una noche en sus habitaciones y antes de amanecer las mataba, las despedazaba vivas después de dejarles un poco más de sangre, siempre decía que el comer la sangre caliente la rejuvenecía.

Los pueblerinos asustados de ellos trataron de huir pero en vano porque había creado un ejército de vampiros que acababan con todo a su paso, era sin duda una princesa puesto que usaba una tiara en su peinado, sangrienta obviamente por los crímenes que hacía en nombre de su juventud, antes de morir algunas vampiros de pura sangre entre ellos su padre bebieron de ella dejandola sin una gota, la quemaron después de ello, esa misma noche todos buscaron el castillo algo que les diera una pruba para despertarla siglos más adelante puesto que ella era una vampira original, uno de los siete originales en todo el mundo.

Muchas personas dicen que Isabel es absolutamente una belleza natura tal como Sakuno, Seiichi salio de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que la rubia no estaba frente a él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle por lo que salio corriendo pero se detuvo al observar que el día estaba demasiado nublado, subio de prisa las escaleras y observo a Sakuno delante de la rubia quien sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando - Lo siento Sakuno - se disculpo caminando donde ella para tomarla de la muñeca y apartarla de la rubia pero la solto al sentir que estaba helada.

Sakuno lo miro directamente y observo sus ojos rojos, trago duro al darse cuenta de que era Isabel, no había despertado del todo pero al menos estaba teniendo el control por momentos, para ser más exactos estaba conociendo su nuevo contenedor - Un gusto verla Isabel-sama - saludo la rubia haciendo una leve reverencia cuando de inmediato y con una fuerza increíble esta termino sobre la pared con una mano en el cuello cortesía de la cobriza quien la miraba asesinamente, trato de pasar pero antes de ello se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Golpeo con el hombro lo que sea que fuera que le impedía avanzar y salio disparado, sintio el golpe de lleno en la espalda - ¡Seiichi! - miro hacía la derecha observando a sus hermanos quienes venían corriendo, al parecer ellos también habían sentido que algo malo estaba sucediendo - No podemos pasar, el despertar no esta completo pero al menos puede usar sus habilidades - les aseguro a sus hermanos que se miraron entre si con una pizca de miedo, comenzo a lloviznar cuando un trueno cayo y se escucho el grito de su primer amor.

Volteo la cabeza y observo a Sakuno traspasarle el corazón a esta para arrancarselo, todos estaban atónitos pero aún así corrio donde ellas, si ella se comía su corazón, jamás la volvería a ver, no la odiaba por que el odio de ella lo hacía sentir vivo, sus hermanos trataron de detenerlo pero como pudo se libero de ellos para tratar de traspasar la barrera, en su desesperación la golpeo con los puños pero no lo logro, miro a Sakuno que se llevaba el corazón de la rubia a la boca y lo comía pedazo por pedazo... esta cayo al suelo desmayada, la barrera se quebro así que corrio donde la rubia que estaba desapareciendo, se había convertido en polvo.

Sabía que la cobriza no tenía nada de culpa pero aún así se acerco donde ella y se quedo de piedra al sentir que la mano de esta le traspasaba el abdomen, sus ojos aún estaban rojos, su piel un poco más blanca casi rayando en lo pálida - Sera mejor que le quites la dosis de que su sangre se restaure sino quieres que cosas como estas pasen de nuevo, todos sabemos que lo mejor es que yo no despierte - aseguro la cobriza pero con una voz un tanto más gruesa, sin duda alguna era una pequeña posesión de Isabel Báthory.

Cayo desmayado mientras sentía la sangre de la rubia bañarlo, después de todo la alfombra estaba llena de sangre, cerro los ojos al sentir demasiado sueño, un ataque de un original para ellos que quiza eran orginales puesto que sus madres eran vampiras normales costaba demasiado, quiza no sobreviviría.

* * *

Sakuno se desperto bañada en sudor al soñar con personas muertas a su lado, era como un mar de las mismas, se llevo una mano a la frente tratando de regular su respiración, se llevo una mano a la boca porque sentía un sabor que le causaba náuseas - No tengo tiempo para preguntar si quieres hacer esto, si te sientes bien o algo, mi hermano Seiichi esta al borde de la muerte, así que vamos - Akaya la tomo en brazos para desaparecer con ella, abrio los ojos cuando al parecer este dejo de moverse y observo al peliazul recostado en la cama demasiado pálido.

Sintio miedo de verlo así y no logro identificarlo - ¿Q-Qué le sucedio? - pregunto mientras el ojiverde la dejaba en el suelo, todos desviaron la mirada - Solo dale de tu sangre - le señalo Kunimitsu mientras todos desaparecían, se quedo sola así que camino donde este estaba recostado, estaba mucho peor que Fuji, se detuvo a su lado para moverlo suavemente pero este se mantuvo estable - Perdón porque tienes que hacer esto - murmuro el chico aún con los ojos cerrados, ella nego con la cabeza mientras se subía con cuidado a la cama.

Una vez acomodada a su lado se sonrojo por su atrevimiento pero sabía que era necesario - Siento decirte esto pero no puedo moverme mucho - comento y ella se sonrojo aún más porque de alguna manera con esas palabras le había indicado lo que tenía que hacer así que con todo el miedo posible se subio sobre este para abrir las piernas e inclinarse hasta su boca pero él nego con la cabeza, no mordería en su cuello puesto que allí ya lo habían hecho, la miro y suspiro, en estos momentos estaba odiando a sus hermanos por beber en lugares comúnes que en este momento eran los únicos disponibles para su condición.

- Te mordere despacio - aseguro mientras se alzaba un poco y bebía de su cuello con calma, la sangre paso por su garganta inundando todos sus sentidos, sintio que la fuerza regresaba poco a poco, Sakuno noto que su sangre le daba vida de nuevo así que se alegro por este, al menos su sangre servía de algo ahora que lo pensaba, se quedo quieta mientras este podía moverse un poco más, sintio que una de sus manos viajaba a sus caderas pero no se movio tan solo este le acomodo un poco el cabello para beber mejor de ella.

Seiichi estaba fascinado por la sangre, en verdad que era una delicia, en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba con vida pero aún un tanto débil por lo que sin ningun miramiento invirtio posiciones escuchando el leve quejido de ella puesto que al hacer ese movimiento había añadido un poco más de presión al agarre con su cuello, dejo este para oler donde no la habían mordido y se sorprendio al darse cuenta que en todos lados estaba mordida excepto un poco más abajo de sus caderas así que contra todo pronóstico subio un poco el vestido de pijama que tenía hasta la altura de sus muslos.

Ella se removio un poco al darse cuenta de esto pero este la sujeto por las caderas, subio un poco más de la rodilla y lamio esa zona sintiendo que esta se removía, estaba caliente así que eso significaba que aunque demostrara todo lo contrario estaba disfrutando por lo que sonrió mientras lamía de nueva cuenta esa zona - N-No - murmuro con algo miedo pero este tan solo alzo la vista observandola con una sonrisa - Se que disfrutas así que no pienso detenerme - aseguro mientras clavaba los colmillos.

Sakuno sin lograr evitarlo gimio ante eso mientras él continuaba bebiendo de ella con calma, lo menos que quería en estos momentos era dejar de beber, aún más que eso no pensaba hacer lo que Isabel le había pedido, si lo hacía su padre lo mataría y valoraba su bebida además de alguna manera un tanto retorcida sabía que la cobriza al enterarse de todo podría controlar a la primera, de eso si estaba seguro por el momento.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews chicas.**


	6. Pasado

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Solo quiero decirles que no me he sentido muy bien estos días, he actualizado como he podido, he tenido algunos exámanes médicos que me dejan agotada, demasiado agotada, les pido de verdad me perdonen por tardarme tanto en la actualización, de verdad lo siento.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Pasado  
**

Era jueves y no se sentía con demasiada fuerza de levantarse de la cama, le dolía demasiado la cabeza además de que se sentía sin energía, eran las tres de la tarde y no había bajado a desayunar, no quería escuchar los reclamos de Sanada por no poder comer bien en la mesa como el día anterior, había sentido unas tremendas ganas de llorar pero tan solo se había mordido ligeramente el labio mientras se disculpaba, parecía que los hermanos no la querían cerca últimamente, nadie había bebido de ella desde que Yukimura lo hiciera y de eso hace dos días.

No tenía que hacer puesto que solo iba a la escuela y venía, era lo único que hacía, incluso Chotarou no estaba cerca de su persona, parecía alejado y dolía demasiado, le molestaba que no le dijeran que pasaba pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a preguntar, se estiro un poco en la cama mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre - Sakuno - aparto la mano de inmediato para mirar por toda la habitación a la persona que había murmurado su nombre, nego con la cabeza tratando de calmarse, eran los efectos de la fiebre.

Estiro un poco su mano tanteando la mesita de noche para buscar la cruz de Keigo pero al tocarla sintio que se quemaba por lo que solto de inmediato llevandose el dedo a la boca tratando de calmar la quemazón - Maldita sea - murmuro haciendo a un lado los edredones para buscar sus pantuflas, estaba toda sudada así que quería darse una ducha muy caliente, tomo su toalla y sus cosas para cambiarse, coloco la mano en el pomo cuando sintio una presencia que le erizo la piel por completo.

Con miedo ladeo la cabeza y se encontro con una hermosa mujer sentada sobre su cama, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era de cabello rubio y profundos ojos rojos, nunca la había visto en ningun retrato de la mansión, esta le hizo un ademán de que se acercara pero no podía moverse así que trato de dar pasos hacía atrás cuando noto que esta se colocaba delante de ella, abrio los ojos asombrada tratando de que nada malo pasara pero esta tan solo le acaricio la mejilla con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eres muy bella querida - murmuro esta tomandola de la mano, Sakuno se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado helada, parecía muerta lo que quería decir que era una vampira, alguien como ellos, la señora porque a pesar de ser hermosa se veía algo mayor la sento con cuidado en la cama para subirse en esta y colocarse detrás de ella, no se movio porque por alguna razón extraña no podía hacerlo, esta comenzo a peinar su cabello con mimo, extrañamente se sentía calmada mientras sus manos vagaban por su cabello.

* * *

- ¿Crees qué estara bien? No bajo a desayunar, ¿y si esta enferma? - pregunto demasiado preocupado Chotarou a Keigo que lo miro con un semblante cansado - Lo que tiene dentro, su verdadero ser ya desperto, no podemos dejar que beba de nosotros y nosotros no podemos beber de ella, moriremos, lo mejor es dejarla sola, después de la luna roja veremos que hacer - le contesto este como si nada mientras se levantaba del sófa y comenzaba a caminar con dirección a su habitación.

- Dejemosla sola, Isabel no se aparecera - murmuro muy seguro de si Sanada tomando algunas cosas para salir de la sala con dirección a su habitación, tenía miedo de que esa mujer apareciera en su casa pero estaba demasiado seguro de que no se apareceria, no había ni la mínima posibilidad de ello - Me siento mal no estando con ella, quiza nos necesita - comento Ootori de nueva cuenta con un gesto levemente cansado mientras se recostaba en el sófa por completo - No eres el único que siente eso Ootori - comento Kazuya siendo visto por todos de inmediato puesto que no se esperaban una confesión de ese tipo.

- ¿El pequeño Kazuya se ha encariñado? - pregunto Ryou con burla cuando sintio que era estampado en la pared cortesía de este - No fui yo quien la obligo a que le diera su sangre - gruño este apretando un poco el agarre en su cuello, el castaño lo golpeo en el abdomen para tomarlo del cuello y estamparlo en el piso haciendo un escándalo - ¡Basta! - les grito Yukimura deteniendolos furioso, no es que fuera solo el asunto de la cobriza sino que el no beber de su sangre les molestaba, necesitaban de ella pero por el momento lo único que tenían que hacer era estar alejados de ella para estudiar las posibilidades de como beber de ella sin desatar el aura de Isabel.

* * *

- Tienes un cabello muy bonito - murmuro la señora terminando de atarlo en una coleta rizada, Sakuno aún estaba mareada pero ahora en verdad quería vomitar, sentía algo pesado en su vientre, mientras la señora rubia la estaba peinando sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, eso era demasiado raro - Camina hacía la ventana Sakuno - le dijo esta en su oído, se levanto de la cama sin que ella lo quisiera, su cuerpo estaba haciendo todo por si solo, ¿qué era eso que la animaba a hacerlo?, no encontraba la respuesta porque su mente parecía nublada.

Camino con paso calmado hacía la ventana que estaba abierto cuando se suponía que esta se encontraba cerrada, se detuvo cerca del barandal y sintio que alguien se colocaba a su lado - Sakuno necesito que conozcas tu pasado - murmuro la señora cerca de su oído, ella asintió, sentía la vista pesada, sentía demasiado frío pero no le provocaba la necesidad de sentir calor, sentía sed de algo, algo que no lograba identificar, sentía necesidad de estar cerca de esa persona pero ¿quién era esa persona?, sentía la necesidad de beber de algo, de clavarle los dientes a algo.

Sentía la necesidad de sentir el calor de esa persona - Volveras a tu pasado Sakuno - escuchaba la última letra de su nombre, eso era lo único que escuchaba...

* * *

_- No puedo creer que haya muerto - murmuro su suegra y la señora rubia la miro con desprecio, Sakuno se encontraba en una habitación donde un hombre mayor se encontraba en una cama enorme dormido, parecía demasiado pálido, en cuanto había escuchado la última palabra de esa oración se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era quien estaba muerto, extrañamente no sintio absolutamente nada, por lo general se hubiera horrorizado pero estaba calmada, como si no le afectara nada, como si ella no tuviera control de su cuerpo, así se sentía. _

_- Al menos podra descansar en paz, en cuanto a usted suegra solo quiero decirle que la quiero fuera de mi casa - miro a la señora rubia que hablaba con ella, parecía tranquila ante la muerte de su esposo, se sorprendio de que supiera que ese hombre muerto fuera su esposo, miro la enorme habitación, los colores se le hacían conocidos - ¿Qué dices Isabel? ¡Este es mi castillo! - le grito la que al parecer era su suegra pero la señora rubia tan solo continuo con su camino hacía la salida - ¡Isabel! - grito esta pero solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrandose._

_Cerro brevemente los ojos y aparecio en otra habitación, con la señora rubia que se miraba al espejo en busca de algo - Estoy fea.. estoy fea... estoy fea... ¡estoy fea! - grito esta asustando un poco a la cobriza que camino hacía la ventana - No estas fea madre - la cobriza volteo la cabeza hacía la puerta que se abría dejando ver a una chica de unos 20 años o menos, era de cabello castaño y ojos azules, una belleza absoluta - Ana querida mía, no digas cosas para tratar de consolar a tu madre, soy fea - aseguro mientras daba un sollozo y tomaba asiento en una silla._

_Su hija Ana se acerco a donde ella para acariciar su cabello - Deberías estar llorando por la muerte de tu padre - comento la señora rubia y la hija nego con la cabeza - Al menos no vere más crímenes atroces, esta bien que haya muerto - aseguro esta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Tienes razón querida mía, sin embargo, me siento fea, él me mantenía jóven pero ahora siento que quiero morir - murmuro la señora rubia caminando hacía su enorme balcón, Sakuno la seguía, ella no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, quería detenerse y despertar de ese mundo donde nadie lloraba por su padre y esposo._

_La señora rubia se detuvo y ella lo hizo unos pasos más adelante - Madre, vuelve - le dijo su hija extendiendole la mano pero la señora rubia nego con la cabeza - Tranquila, algo pasara - aseguro esta caminando al balcón, Sakuno sintio que esta se impulsaba con algo para saltar, el grito de su hija inundo sus oídos pero solo podía sentir la brisa removiendo sus cabellos..._

* * *

_Sakuno miro a su derecha observando que la señora rubia estaba en brazos de un hombre castaño y de ojos azules, era hermoso al menos eso pensaba ella - ¡Madre! - grito alguien desde el balcón, los ojos le pesaban demasiado, sentía algo cálido en los brazos de ese hombre desconocido, su mirada la tranquilizaba, no quería que la soltara, quería que la mantuviera más en sus brazos, mucho más, no quería dejar de sentir ese cálido toque por el momento - ¡Madre! - volvio a gritar alguien pero Sakuno solo podía pensar que quería estar más tiempo con ese hombre.  
_

_Sintio que este se acercaba a su cuello buscando algo mientras ella se quedaba completamente quieta, una mano descendio por su cadera y la sintio a pesar del enorme vestido que llevaba, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuerpo de la señora rubia, sentía sus enormes pechos, sus caderas estrechas y un tanot robustas, sus hombros anchos, su corazón latiendo, su respiración a través de sus fosas nasales, Sakuno era la señora rubia..._

* * *

Sakuno salio de su habitación con su ropa para darse una ducha, camino con paso despacio al baño, se detuvo frente a esta y abrio la puerta, al entrar la cerro detrás de si, camino donde siempre dejando su ropa, se miro en el espejo y noto que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, debía ser una ilusión de la fiebre al menos eso pensaba ahora - ¿Sakuno? - ladeo la cabeza observando a Ryou en la bañera, más exactos dentro de esta, al parecer se estaba duchando, extrañamente solo se recargo en el lavabo de espaldas mirando a este.

- Cuanto tiempo Ryou - contesto esta con una leve sonrisa - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto el castaño mientras la miraba puesto que no parecía ella misma, la cobriza se acerco con paso calmado a donde este se encontraba notando que estaba dentro de la bañera con ropa, sonrió un poco mientras este la miraba un tanto tenso - Sakuno - la llamo y ella pestañeo brevemente, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta en donde estaba, era como si se acabara de despertar de un sueño, miro al castaño frente a ella y se sonrojo de inmediato, dio media vuelta tomando sus cosas para salir corriendo de allí.

No entendía que estaba haciendo cuando se suponía que estaba recostada en la cama con fiebre, no entendía como es que había llegado donde el castaño, ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de su habitación, era demasiado raro pero por el momento no pensaría en nada más, solo quería descansar porque aún se sentía cansada.

* * *

- Les juro que se veía como otra, estaba cambiada, incluso me llamo por mi nombre y no tartamudeo en lo absoluto - les dijo de nueva cuenta Ryou mientras la cena - Isabel no esta en su cuerpo, aún no es luna roja - señalo Sanada no entendiendo como es que la chica había estado en el cuarto de baño si él mismo la había visto con fiebre así que no creía en su hermano Ryou - Parecía una persona diferente - fue lo último que dijo este mientras bebía algo y cerraba los ojos, poco a poco conforme terminaron de cenar se levantaron de la mesa tomando consigo sus utensilios de comida.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? - Sanada miro a Seiichi que estaba sentado frente a su persona con una sonrisa ladina - En absoluto - le contesto tomando sus cosas para levantarse sin hacer el menor ruido, dejo la silla en su lugar y salio de la estancia con dirección a su habitación, extrañamente se sentía cansado.

* * *

- Sakuno - se removio en su cama aún con fiebre, se preguntaba si alguien estaba en casa puesto que se suponía era hora de clases, sin embargo, nadie la había despertado, en verdad que los hermanos eran malos con ella ahora, eso le disgustaba demasiado, sobre todo Sanada, era quien más le molestaba, siempre la trataba como si no fuera nadie y no solo eso, se aseguraba de que supiera su lugar en casa, "la comida" como le decía él - Sakuno, vamos - se levanto con calma y noto el frío de la madera en sus pies pero solo siguio caminando.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación y continuo con su camino, bajo al segundo piso puesto que su habitación se encontraba en el tercero, camino por las escaleras con calma, estaba calmada, trato de sostenerse del barandal pero se detuvo cuando sintio que alguien la empujaba para que continuara con su camino, camino por el pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta, su mano se coloco sobre el pomo de la misma y trato de no abrirla pero su cuerpo no respondía por lo que entro en esa habitación.

Se sorprendio al darse cuenta que era la habitación de Sanada, camino por el piso con dirección a su cama notando que dormía o al menos estaba recostado - No deberías de estar aquí - extrañamente no sintio miedo al reconocer su voz, miro a donde se encontraba la cama notando que este la observaba fijamente - Y tú no deberías tratar a la reencarnación de la Princesa Sangrienta como siemple comida - contesto altanera caminando a la cama pero sintio el frío del piso en su espalda dandose cuenta de que Sanada tenía una mano en su cuello sujetandol fuertemente, extrañamente no sentía nada.

- Deja de jugar Isabel, la chica no sabe que esta pasando, puedes lastimar a tu contenedor - señalo este y Sakuno rió altaneramente - No deberías pensar que soy tan débil - murmuro colando sus piernas dentro de las suyas para tomarlo del hombro y colocarlo debajo suyo, este gimio al sentir el agarre en su muñeca derecha, al parecer lo estaba lastimando - Quitate - le dijo este tratando de liberarse pero no podía hacerlo, la cobriza rió un poco - Se siente bien estar arrtiba de ti - comento esta con un tono de burla puesto que estaba con las piernas abiertas sentada sobre su abdomen debido a lo alto que era este.

- Dije que te quites - volvio a decir este pero ella tan solo lo tomo del cuello para que la mirara, Sakuno sonrió para acercarse un poco a su cuello y lamer la longitud de este, Sanada se removio pero ella lo sujeto fuertemente del mentón con su otra mano para que se quedara quiero mientras lamía, después de varios segundos de esto se separo para mirar sus labios, se inclino y junto sus labios con los del pelinegro que alzo las piernas para golpearla en la espalda pero en un movimiento rápido se hizo hacía atrás al colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza de este.

Después de ese movimiento lo golpeo en los muslos abriendole las piernas escuchando su grito, sonrió al sentir que él estaba dolido así que de inmediato lo beso fuertemente, este se resistio tratando de ser tosco pero lo sujeto de los hombros no dejando que este se moviera en lo absoluto, Sanada trato de separarse pero le era imposible, era más fuerte que él, la cobriza se separo para lamer su cuello, se asusto de que esta pudiera morderlo, lo mataría así que temblo ligeramente lo que llamo la atención de la chica - No pienso morderte porque aún no puedo hacerlo pero te mostrare otra forma de placer - aseguro con una suave risa.

Sakuno se acomodo en sus piernas inclinandose por completo para lamer su mentón descendiendo por su cuello, en un movimiento rápido lo despojo de su camisa, Sanada se removio de nueva cuenta pero ella no le permitio moverse más al enterrar sus uñas en su hombro derecho, escucho de nueva cuenta el grito de este y lo saboreo para lamer su torso con calma, disfrutando de que este tenía miedo de algo, ella se separo al darse cuenta de que Sanada era la clase de tipo que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno pues en este caso le enseñaría lo que era el dolor en una unión, lo lastimaría, le provocaría miedo en todos sus sentidos por que lo que le iba a hacer le iba a doler en definitiva.

El pelinegro la tomo de la cadera tratando de apartarla pero ella abrio un poco más las piernas clavando un poco las uñas en su torso, Sanada se removio al sentir que esta clavaba sus uñas, la cobriza lo sujeto del cuello para que se quedara quieto mientras una de sus manos viajaba un poco más abajo de su cintura - D-Detente - le murmuro este y ella sonrió desde arriba, jamás había esperado que este le pidiera nada más empezar que se detuviera, era gracioso que alguien que se jactaba de ser muy hombre casi llorara al sentir ese dolor.

Isabel sonrió al verlo tan vulnerable, le atraían demasiado los hombres que suplicaban...

* * *

Sakuno sentía que estaba arriba de alguien por la posición en que se encontraba o pensaba que se encontraba, tenía miedo, estaba en una oscuridad tremenda, sentía un nudo en la garganta porque quería gritar pero no podía, algo escapaba de su entendimiento, sintio que alguien se removía debajo de ella y lo identifico como Sanada, este estaba... ¿llorando?, sintio un ligero temblor cuando sintio que este se quejaba de algo, sentía que unas cadenas se cernían más sobre sus muñecas, ella no quería lastimarlo, no porque lo medio odiara quería verlo lastimado.

Jalo algo que se escucho como una cadena - Basta - murmuro jalando de nueva cuenta esas cadenas... - ¡Basta! - grito para pestañear un poco, miro de inmediato al pelinegro debajo de ella con algunas marcas - Lo siento - murmuro de inmediato bajandose de este que la miraba sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ella había regresado, trato de bajarse de este pero sintio que este la tomaba de la muñeca para que no lo hiciera - Necesito de tu sangre - le dijo este con una mueca de dolor así que no opuso resistencia.

En un movimiento rápido este la coloco debajo de si y la miro intensamente, Sakuno trago duro al darse cuenta en que situación estaba, se sentía demasiado nerviosa - Tranquila - le murmuro este al oído acercandose a su cuello, se detuvo en este para clavar sus colmillos por completo, ella siseo de dolor porque sus colmillos eran delgados pero más afilados que los de sus hermanos, trato de apartarlo pero este la sujeto de las muñecas para que se quedara quieta mientras bebía de ella, no pensaba permitir que se fuera cuando estaba bebiendo de ella.

Sanada se sentía en la gloria porque su sangre era deliciosa, no dejaría que se fuera como si nada después de lo que había pasado, sabía que era culpa de Isabel pero la chica pagaría por ello, de eso si estaba seguro ahora, porque nadie hacía llorar a Sanada y menos una niña como ella...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	7. Calida

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Calida  
**

Sanada aumento un poco el agarre en sus muñecas para que se quedara quieta puesto que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era beber de su sangre como si no hubiera bebido en siglos, Sakuno se removio un poco cuando sintio que una de sus manos viajaba hacía sus muslos, era demasiado raro observar esa faceta de parte del mayor puesto que siempre era frío con la gente, trato de separarse puesto que Sanda le acaricio la mejilla mientras seguía bebiendo de su sangre, se asusto a que ese paso la fuera a dejar sin sangre.

Este la miro después de beber lo suficiente de ella y sonrió con una pizca de arrogancia - Aún me debes - le aseguro volviendo a morderla, ella se sentía cansada extrañamente por lo que coloco sus manos en su pecho para tratar de apartarlo pero este no cedio en lo absoluto al colocar una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella lo que provoco que esta temblara de miedo, fue en ese momento que el pelinegro se separo y la miro, quiza es que se había pasado un poco pero era su culpa por no poder controlar a Isabel.

- Vete - le dijo levantandose de su cuerpo para salir de la cama y caminar a la ducha, escucho el cerrar de la puerta de la chica que al parecer en verdad había salido corriendo, no era para menos después de todo se había pasado un poco con la misma, claro que sabía que no podía cobrarle lo que le había hecho Isabel pero por muy raro que sonara era porque quería una razón para no sentirse vulnerable después de lo sucedido con la princesa esa, cerro la puerta de la ducha dispuesto a relajarse, lo único que necesitaba en este momento era más problemas de los que ya tenía.

* * *

Sakuno tropezo varias veces con sus piernas, es que lo único que en verdad deseaba era alejarse de Sanada, corría demasiado de prisa por lo que al dar la vuelta en el pasillo que la llevaría al psio donde vivía termino chocando con alguien por lo que cayo hacía atrás terminando en el suelo y con un dolor en la espalda baja - L-Lo siento - se disculpor la ver a Kunimitsu con cara de pocos amigos observandola fijamente, se levanto con calma para hacer una leve reverencia y rodearlo, al menos ese había sido el plan pero este la detuvo por al brazo con suavidad lo que la desconserto en absoluto.

- Tienes algo - le dijo este inclinandose para quitar un poco de sangre de su cuello, el contacto con la mano de él la hizo estremecerse y eso no paso desapercibido por el castaño quien solto el agarre que tenía sobre ella dejando que se marchara, al verla hacer una reverencia de nuevo por parte de ella la vio alejarse, miro su mano y sintio que estaba calida, hace demasiados siglos que no sentía nada de calor por parte de una persona, era raro sentirlo con ella y aún más que eso era raro que la hubiera ayudado a su manera.

Dio media vuelta él también para continuar con su camino pero entonces se detuvo por completo, sintio una presencia cerca de donde se encontraba y apreto los puños, odiaba esa casa donde estaba condenado a vivir, odiaba todo lo relacionado con la misma, le ponía los pelos de punta ese maldito lugar, siguio con su camino cuando noto a su hermano Syusuke sentado en el barandal de la escalera para bajar a la primera planta - Al parecer no fui el único que la sintio - comento este y el castaño se detuvo para mirarlo por completo.

- Esta muerta, ya no puede hacernos nada - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero Syusuke rió un poco bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza y de un salto se colocaba a su lado para mirarlo con una leve sonrisa - Entonces, ¿por qué a pesar de que ella esta muerta tú sigues sin sentir? - Kunimitsu lo miro no entendiendo aunque si entendía, su hermano lo rodeo para seguir con su camino, él tan solo se quedo de pie allí, no era tan fácil como los demás lo suponían, eran demasidas cosas pero no era momento de pensar en ello, tan solo deseaba descansar un poco pero antes se daría una buena ducha.

* * *

La cobriza cerro la puerta con cuidado para voltear y observar su cama, quería recostarse en esta pero sentía los músculos de su cuerpo pesados por lo que se daría una ducha, tomo las cosas necesarias para esta y salio notando que la enorme mansión parecía estar vacía en su totalidad, bueno después de todo nadie le hablaba así que debía ser su imaginación pensando que la mansión estaba sola, camino con calma hasta la ducha y cerro la puerta detrás de si, camino al espejo con calma para observar su cuello, tenía las marcas de los colmillos de Sanada.

- Lo más seguro es que desaparezcan mañana - dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz por lo que miro a la derecha y observo en la tina a Kunimitsu, se sonrojo al pensar que estaba desnudo, sintio que este tenía intenciones de levantarse por lo que se cubrio el rostro con las manos de inmediato mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas por completo, escucho una suave risa pero aún así no abrio los ojos en lo absoluto y menos se descubrio el rostro - Tengo ropa - le dijo este frente a ella obligandola a que apartara las manos de su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato que efectivamente tenía ropa pero no entendía entonces porque estaba en la tina, eso no era una ducha al menos eso le parecía a ella - M-Me retiro - dio media vuelta tratando de huir de allí cuanto antes, sin embargo, el de lentes la tomo del brazo atrayendola en un abrazo que le hizo dar un leve grito pues vaya que no se esperaba eso del chico de lentes, si hasta había pensado que la odiaba con todas sus ganas por las miradas que le mandaba, al parercer se había equivocado un poco en ese hecho.

Kunimitsu sintio lo calida que era, hace miles de siglos que no sentía esa necesidad de querer abrazar a alguien, no la odiaba, santo cielo era incapaz de hacerlo es que simplemente si estaba cerca de ella era capaz de no soltarla jamás y no deseaba eso porque después de todo la decisión de si se quedaba en su mundo de vampiros era de ella, de nadie más, por esa razón quería acostumbrarse a no estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella porque no deseaba que cuando se fuera si es que se iba doliera demasiado.

Cuando había visto como Keigo la mordía había sentido celos, ira, rabia y demás cosas es por eso que estaba enojado cuando se habían encontrado, el que su hermano le hubiera dado su cruz lo volvía loco porque de alguna manera la había marcado como suya y odiaba esa sensación, le dolía demasiado, Sakuno se quedo completamente quieta mientras este colocaba sus manos en su abdomen haciendo círculos en este, de pronto el chico se recargo en su cuello colocando su mentón con suavidad.

La cobriza se quedo quieta completamente mientras este besaba su cuello, Tezuka penso que en verdad su cuerpo era calido, toda ella era calida, le gustaba esa sensación, lo volvía loco y entonces ya no lo resistio más, le dio vuelta con suavidad y comenzo a besarla con calma, quería disfrutarla con calma, sentía la necesidad de estar así con ella, descendio por su cuello con calma mientras una de sus manos viajaba a su blusa bajando poco a poco los tirantes, la cobriza se quedo completamente quienta mientras este la despojaba por completo de la blusa dejandola solo en sostén.

A Sakuno le parecía increíble que el chico de lentes de todas las personas fuera quien tuviera el tacto perfecto para acariciarla de esa manera, este la sujeto de las caderas para arrastrarla hasta el lavabo donde por fin la beso de nueva cuenta mientras la tomaba de la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo, ella estaba caliente y él algo frío, sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos les incomodaba eso, Sakuno se dejo besar por el chico quien empezo a parecer desesperado conforme avanzaba el beso por lo que descendio por su cuello para lamer la extensión de este sintiendo el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella.

Kunimitsu saco los colmillos y los clavo en su cuello, ella se removio un poco puesto que había mordido casi justo donde Sanada, además su cuello no estaba del todo recuperado por decirlo así, sin querer lo sujeto del antebrazo pero por encima de su camisa, el de lentes la miro de reojo y sonrió, le gustaba que lo tocara, podía sonar raro pero era la verdad quisiera o no, desclavo un poco los colmillos notando que algo de sangre había quedado en sus labios, la chica suspiro después de sentir que este se alejaba y entonces la beso de nueva cuenta.

Las manos de él viajaron a sus muslos recorriendolos con ternura, la tomo de la cintura para colocarla sobre el lavabo, ella se sonrojo puesto que ya había estado en esa posición con Rryou, pensaba decir algo pero los labios de él la acallaron de nueva cuenta, el de lentes deslizo sus manos por las piernas de ella mientras se colocaba en medio de las mismas, dejo sus labios para descender por su cuello dejando besos húmedos por toda la extendión de este, entonces no lo soporto más y la despojo del sostén observando sus hermosos pechos.

Ella se tenso puesto que no le gustaba demasiado estar desnuda y menos frente a un vampiro pero entonces sus nervios se alejaron cuando vio que él la miraba como si de una deidad se tratara, le gustaba sentir querida y extrañamente Kunimitsu se lo demostraba sin esforzarse demasiado, era diferente a como había sido con los demás puesto que los otros la trataban mal, la mordían con más fuerza y al menos el de lentes se había esforzado en no clavarle demasiado los colmillos, ella lo agradecía aunque no lo dijera.

El chico busco sus labios mientras masejaba sus pechos con calma, con ternura, con cuidado, Sakuno le mordio ligeramente el labio, se sentía bien con él cerca aunque si fuera otro seguramente estuviera tratando de librarse, era raro estar en una posición así puesto que a ella no le gustaba estar a punto de hacer el amor con alguien a quien no conocía, Kunimitsu dejo de besarla para descender sus manos por sus caderas y entonces... se asusto cuando alguien toco a la puerta, ambos miraron en esa dirección con miedo de ser descubiertos.

- ¿Quién esta allí? - era Ootori, el de lentes maldijo por lo bajo mientras se hacía atrás y trataba de no mirarla, al parecer se había enojado - Hay una puerta atrás, sal por allí - asintió tomando sus cosas dandose cuenta de que ya estaba más o menos vestida puesto que su sujetador cubría sus pechos, salio casi corriendo y antes de cerrar la otra puerta logro escuchar - Maldita sea Ootori has interrumpido algo importante, ¿qué demonios quieres? - sonrió al escuchar el reclamo del mayor para cerrar la puerta y caminar a su habitación de prisa aunque con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

* * *

Se dejo caer en su cama mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, aún sentia lo cálida que era esa chica, le gustaba demasiado y no pensaba negarlo, estaba odiando a su hermano por haberlos interrumpido con la genialidad de que quería lavarse las manos, maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintio el peso de alguien en su cama, no se levanto o se asusto al contrario se quedo quieto cuando un perfume inundo sus sentidos, suspiro un poco notando que esa persona acariciaba su cabello con mimo.

De un manotazo aparto esa mano para alzar la cabeza y observar a esa mujer, la única causante de todas sus desgracias - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto furioso notando que esta se colocaba frente a su persona para colocar una mano en su pecho y subirse sobre sus caderas, le daba asco eso pero no podía decirle nada, estaba muerta pero aún así se encargaba de visitarlo siempre - Hoy casi llegas demasiado lejos con esa chica - murmuro en su oído y se removio tratando de apartarla aunque sin mucho éxito.

- Eso no te interesa - gruño molesto notando que ella lamía su cuello con calma, le daba asco que lo tocara - Te pareces tanto a tu padre - murmuro su madre mientras recorría su torso con deseo, si, la mujer encima de su persona era su madre, técnicamente eso sería considerado incesto en estos tiempos pero en sus mundos no existían esas reglas, no interesaba nada de eso, además la mujer sobre de él no era su madre biológica, ni siquiera la conocía pero su madre se encargaba de recordarle que él no podía sentir con alguien que no fuera ella o con la madre de Keigo.

Lo raro del asunto por decirlo así es que las dos eran tan diferentes y hace algunos siglos atrás amo a las dos con toda el alma, hasta que toda la ilusión acabo, había tratado por todos los medios de decir que nada pasaría si estaba al lado de sus hermanos, estaba equivocado, siempre pensaba en ellas dos, desde ese momento en que fue de ambas no podía sentir nada de nada, no sentía calor o frío hasta ahora, porque Sakuno era calida y eso lo podía sentir sin esforzarse demasiado.

- Vete - sentencio molesto apartandose de su cuerpo, no más, no podía más finjir que la mujer frente a él estaba viva y mucho menos pensaba finjir que ella lo amaba o que quiza algún día lo amo - Solo te dire una pequeña cosa, es niña no te quiere, no te va a elegir a ti - aseguro esta desapareciendo entre las tinieblas, se llevo una mano a su cabello despeinandolo un poco para golpear con el zapato un mueble que se fue a estrellar a la pared con toda su fuerza, se dejo caer en el suelo, odiaba a esa vampira con todas sus ganas pero es que quiza tuviera razón y Sakuno no pensaba elegirlo a él y eso tenía que admitir dolía demasiado.

* * *

Sakuno se sobresalto cuando sintio que alguien se acostaba a su lado por lo que trato de levantarse pero se quedo completamente quieta cuando sintio que alguien la tomaba de la mano para recostarla de nueva cuenta, se quedo de piedra observando al chico de lentes a su lado con los ojos casi cerrados, parecía cansado, se sentía diferente a como estaban en el baño, se veía diferente en cuanto a gestos, parecía más calmado pero al mismo tiempo estaba como deprimido, quizo preguntar porque pero este en un movimiento rápido la atrajo para apretarla con sus brazos.

El chico de lentes le acaricio un poco el cabello para cerrar los ojos, se sentía demasiado cansado, dejo de abrazarla para acomodarse en la cama sintiendo que ella lo miraba como queriendo preguntarle algo, eso le gusto y sonrió levemente - Puedes preguntar - murmuro cubriendose con los edredones quedando a su lado, hasta la cama estaba calida y era porque estaba ella, Sakuno tomo aire varias veces para armarse de valor notando que este la miraba esperando a que hablara pero es que se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿T-Te sucede algo? - pregunto casi en un murmullo y este la miro fijamente notando que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, era demasiado tierna la niña, bueno no era una niña teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de sus pechos - Son cosas de vampiros - le contesto como si nada notando que ella decía algo por lo bajo, al parecer no le había gustado su respuesta - P-Puedes confiar en m-mi - aseguro ella dando media vuelta en la cama, él hizo lo mismo pero al revés por lo que quedo mirandola a ella quien se tenso cuando este se pego a su cuerpo.

- No te hare nada, lo prometo - le susurro en el oído con calma para pasar una de sus manos por la cintura disfrutando de su calidez, lo único que necesitaba ahora era estar así y ella lo entendio por lo que cerro los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Era sábado y todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, Sakuno no decía nada solo desayunaba, estaba algo molesta porque la habían levantado temprano con la excusa de que tenía que ayudar a preparar el desayuno, claro que lo había hecho puesto que ella había cocinado todo, miro su plato casi terminaba así que podía irse a su habitación, bien sabía que mañana sería luna roja pero eso poco le importaba, miro a Tezuka que la miraba fijamente y noto que sonreía dentro de si, era raro pero estaba bien.

Hizo hacía atrás su silla para tomar su plato llamando la atención de los demás - Aún no se pueden levantar - le señalo Sanada aparentemente tratando de no asesinarla, ella sonrió un poco ladeando la cabeza - A mi no me interesan tus estúpidas reglas - le contesto como si nada dando media vuelta notando que todos la miraban asombrados por esa contestación, al parecer jamás se lo habían esperado de ella, salio por el marco de la puerta para dejar los platos sobre el fregadero cuando escucho el movimiento de una silla - Sanada - lo llamo Yukimura, sonrió, claro que venía a por ella.

- ¿Te crees mucho? - pregunto este entrando a donde se encontraba para mirarlo furioso, Sakuno tan solo se encogio de hombros para seguir con su trabajo cuando sintio que este se acercaba, no tuvo miedo y solo sintio que este se detenía para murmurar algo por lo bajo, lo vio dar media vuelta y solto una suave risa que hizo que este se detuviera - No puedes matarme Genichirou, no cuando sabes que mañana despertare - fue en ese momento en que noto que no era Sakuno sino Isabel, sus ojos eran levemente rojos.

Lo siguiente que sintio fue que esta se desvanecía así que la tomo entre sus brazos, era raro puesto que la que había estado en la cocina sin duda alguna era Sakuno pero la que estaba junto al fregadero era Isabel, era demasiado raro, demasiado y no le gustaba.

* * *

Kunimitsu la miro con una sonrisa mientras dormía, parecía una princesa, su princesa - Te estas encariñando mucho con ella - miro a su derecha observando a Syusuke que los miraba a ambos desde la ventana, sentía ganas de querer matar a su hermano mayor por tocar a la cobriza pero vaya que se estaba conteniendo por el bien de todos - Quiza, sin embargo, si la quieres para ti debes luchar contra mi, no pienses que no me he dado cuenta - señalo con una leve sonrisa notando que su hermano sonreía igualmente.

- Entonces es guerra declarada - ambos asintieron, mañana Isabel iba a despertar, miraría en el corazón de ella o quiza tomaría la decisión ella misma pero mordería a uno de todos y esa persona sería la elegida para ser el compañero de la princesa, todos lo sabían aunque solo faltaba que Chotarou bebiera de ella pero ninguno de los dos pensaba en él como su contrincante, Syusuke desaparecio y el de lentes acaricio la mejilla de la chica, le gustaba demasiado y la quería es por eso que lucharía por estar a su lado en la vida eterna costara lo que costara.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
